Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Four - Eternity
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Four. Deep thoughts from Michael and Saruviel and the Wedding of Eternity.


Chronicles of the Children of Destiny

'Eternity'

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

.com

Copyright Daniel Daly

Prologue

And so, events having transpired within the Realms of Home, Heaven, Infinity and Eternity as God having desired them, he turned his attention to the new work

Humans – Terran's – would be made in the Image of God and the Angels. They would look essentially like the Children of Heaven, also lacking wings, being their closest resemblance. In most ways, identical, apart from the physical nature of their being, as opposed to the spiritualized nature of the Children of Heaven and Angelicdom.

Like his own Children and Angelic Children, the Children of Adam and Eve would be dear to his heart. Each of his own children and Angelic children would taste the existence of being human – of being a Terran – and amongst those other children of Mankind who, through their good works, became holy enough, the opportunity to become Angelic – part of the planned Ketravim Angels of Eternity, and to thus live forever – would be made available.

Ultimately, the gift of eternal life was to be made available to all – yet only those who understood the nature of what was required for eternal life – the ultimate choice of choosing life over death – would be granted that gift. For the rest, the realm of Death and Hades would be their eternal domain.

And so, as he had planned before, God planned again, approaching the very beginning of the Terran Years.

Chapter One

Urakiba, often, remembered the early days of life for the Cherubim. His brother Semyaza had been greatly admired by many of the Cherubim, so eloquent in speech and passionate in heart for the Cherubim community. Urakiba had looked up to him for a long time because of this, joining him and following his methods which had led Urakiba also to be admired in the Cherubim community. Yet his twin, Talael, had admonished him often, encouraging him to be his own angel. Able to stand firm for his own life not always having to run around after Semyaza.

Urakiba and Talael were the secondborn in the Cherubim community. They came from the community of India in the Pelnaphora district, were Gandel of the Seraphim often resided as well, he being the oldest and most respected of the Pelnaphoran Indian community.

Urakiba had, initially, been a little reluctant to partake of the fruit of knowledge of good and evil, but when Semyaza had persisted, he had gone along with the idea, like Ramiel and Kokabiel.

For weeks afterwards Urakiba had been greatly depressed, very withdrawn and almost hating life. But then there had come two days of extreme joy, almost as a climax most unexpected – a time of healing – to the days of darkness.

He had contemplated death in those days, as if such thing were ever a possibility for an angel. No angel in the community of the Realm of Eternity had ever died but, slowly, Davriel and others had been communicating to the realm that, as Torah said, in the Garden of God was knowledge of life but also, and to be feared because of it, there was knowledge of death.

But for the angels of eternity, death was something none of them had yet to encounter.

Very rarely an Angel did major injury to himself, in which case the healing properties of Mitraphon could be called upon to assist the Angel in healing. It seemed no malaise was beyond the healing ministry of Raphael and Mitraphon. But, fortunately, injuries were rare, apart from minor cuts and bruises, and as such Raphael's great powers were rarely called upon.

But Urakiba, in his recent malaise, had wondered, should the mysterious death enshroud his soul, whether even the greatest of healing powers of Raphael could recover him from the grip of the underworld, to which he almost felt destined to travel to.

But, no, he had healed from the darkness, and when the joy had subsided, normality had returned.

And now, in light of the way the fruit had affected him, Urakiba was seemingly following the pathway both Saruviel and Semyaza had trodden, into his own private introspective thoughts on the authority of God and wether such a thing need necessarily be as it was in the realm of eternity.

He thought on the Seraphim Torah and his recent malaise. Section 11 principle 9, Melaniel's principle, read: 'In the Garden of God is the Knowledge of Life'.

To know this life, Urakiba felt, would be so important. Would be so fundamental to his life. Of course, the Seraphim partook of the tree of life of the Garden every century, but the Cherubim only partook so, in the centre of Zaphora, once a millennium, as this was all they really needed, so God had maintained, an issue which had puzzled Urakiba.

When he had first partaken of the tree of life he truly had felt an invigoration of the soul, and had been tempted, as many of the cherubim had been, to ask for more.

And due to that life in him from the fruit, when it had come to knowledge of good, which Urakiba seemingly connected with knowledge of life, he had made another connection.

He had partaken in his early youth of the tree of life. And, recently, with Semyaza, under Saruviel's suggestion, of the tree of knowledge of good and evil. And thinking on Melaniel's principle in the Seraphim Torah, he thought on the very next principle, section 11, Principle 10, Davriel's principle, which read, 'In the Garden of God is the Knowledge of Death.'

If life was good, was death, then, evil? And if he had partaken of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, did he now have knowledge of death within his soul? Perhaps, in the very craving for death that had haunted him, that may have been very very true.

But, now, the pain and the passion were gone from him, and normality resumed. Yet, the questions lingered on. And in those questions simply being there, which Semyaza also had affirmed, Urakiba questioned what exactly would knowledge of death bring about for his heart and soul.

God had spoken to Urakiba personally, in one of the throne-rooms, speaking of one of the eternal children unknown to the angels of the Realm of Eternity. He had forbidden him speaking of her to others, but had taught him that 'Death' was one of the eternal children of God from the Realm of Heaven, as it was known as. And then he had told him this, 'Urakiba, Angel of God. Within the heart of death, hades herself, from which none ever return, the eternal destiny of darkness lives on forever. If you venture to this realm onLY Death's gentle embrace you will ever know. Unless, of course, those other Eternal's insist on interfering. Which they might, dear child of God. They just might.' And then God had been silent, speaking no further, and the flickering of purple amongst the flames had returned to the persistent green which Urakiba was most used to.

With all of these thoughts in mind something, though, did become clear to Urakiba. Saruviel had around him a spirit – a spirit of darkness. Urakiba had sensed this spirit on more than one occasion. This darkness was of death, Urakiba had begun to believe. Saruviel had very early on partaken of the fruit of knowledge of good and evil and, in a sense, partaken of death. And because of that, the darkness hovered there, around him, enshrouding his soul.

For Urakiba darkness, death and evil had now become associated with the stance Saruviel had seemingly taken in relation to God his father – one of rebellion, denying God's authority and the notion of individual freedom.

And, because of this reality, Urakiba had come to a firm conclusion in his mind. If he trod water with Saruviel and Semyaza in the way they were heading, he would taste, ultimately, death. Of this he was sure. And to choose that, would mean he would meet the child of eternity and disappear into her eternal dark embrace. And, in that temptation – in that temptation to leave life completely and embrace the heart of what could only be called 'Other' - Urakiba surrendered his soul, dedicating himself to pursue the agenda of Saruviel and Semyaza to the very bitter end. And, ultimately, for no other purpose than to taste the fruit of death itself and see what ungodly paradise it could offer his soul.

'And the serpent. When the serpent is grown, Ramiel, it becomes a dragon, as all serpents in fact do. For the destiny of Serpents is to partake of the blood of their enemy and fly into the heights of eternity, filled with new life through death. For life, through death, is the glory of the Serpent – the glory of the dragon – the glory of the devil.'

Ramiel sat listening to another of Urakiba's endless tales about Serpents and Dragons and Devil's from the Torah's rich tapestry of imagery, but for Ramiel such teachings, while flattering his now bad-boy imagery and nature, were the stuff of imagination only, and no practical use apart from fantasy story telling.

Indeed, for Ramiel and Semyaza, who had witnessed firsthand Saruviel's first exile for the rebellion, and second exile only to be finally forgiven for that also, returned to them once more, but taken to the heart of God in repentance and restoration, seeing Saruviel, as many once did, as the grand 'Dragon' of the Seraphim and Cherubim Torah, which Urakiba seemingly maintained – one destined to lead the coven of dragons in their war against the children of the light, as the Cherubim Torah spoke of – had lost its potency as a strong belief for so many given Saruviel's current repentance and acceptance of the authority of God. Ramiel had maintained that if Saruviel ever really were such a Dragon, it had since departed his nature.

Ramiel suspected, personally, that Azazel was perhaps the infamous dragon of the Torah. Azazel himself, unlike Saruviel, had been born in Kalphon Keep, the firstborn child of God of the Cherubim to have come alive in the throneroom of Kalphon. And considering Azazel's rebellious nature, he who was the 1000th born male of the Cherubim of eternity, who had become such a dragon in so many ways, often competing with Semyaza for the headship of the growing community of 'bad angels' amongst the Cherubim, seemed like the far more likely suspect to be the infamous 'Dragon' of the Torah. And in that assumption, Ramiel was in fact quite correct, unbeknownst to himself.

Yet Urakiba himself, while he had nearly always viewed Saruviel as the Dragon, being one who had promoted such ideology for so long, was slowly coming to the position of Ramiel and Semyaza in accepting Azazel as the new and most likely of identities for that role.

Azazel, himself, was perhaps the most feared of the 'Bad Boy Angel's', and had gained a reputation around the realm for fierce fighting, especially when drunk. While it was still true that, while they carried on this image, they still apparently respected God and attended the usual celebrations the other angels did, the community was slowly and inevitably coming to the conclusion that there existed amongst them two competing forces or groups based on two fundamentally and diametrically opposing principles.

On the side of goodness were such angels as Michael and Gabriel and the other Archangels, and especially Ambriel who was disdained greatly by those of the darkness.

On the side of the dark a smaller number, initially followers of Saruviel, but now particularly in line with Semyaza who remained of such inclinations, and the ultimate bad boy himself, Azazel, who was generally feared amongst the populace.

This problem, if it were a problem, was ignored by many of the senior angels in the community for much time. Yet, when Saruviel's reign began, it was queried by many what would now happen. Seemingly, though, during Saruviel's millennia reign as head of Zaphon and the Realm in general, little did change in this respect and it was only as Michael took over the running of Zaphon as head overseer for the fourth time, that what had been happening silently during Saruviel's tenure became noticeable.

The darkness had been growing. Slowly, silently, and inevitably, the darkness which emanated ultimately from Samael of the Realm of Heaven, the grand devil behind all the schemes of evil, infiltrating the Realm of Infinity when and were it could and, likewise, through Samael's protégé, fallen from the Realm of Infinity, firstborn of the Saruvim Angels, Satan, who now haunted the Realm of Eternity with his other Fallen Saruvim Cohorts, to the purpose of achieving the plans of Samael of Heaven in his opposition to Destiny of Heaven, the darkness had indeed been growing through Saruviel's millennia, and was now about to strike.

The father of Glory, from his eternal domain, had spoken with Eve – Destiny – of the Children of Heaven. And he had pronounced a judgement upon Saruviel for Saruviel's lack of dealing – once and for all – with his legacy of darkness, by countering the work he had earlier done. He had spoken with Destiny and crafted the ultimate role within her plans of the final days 'Antichrist', the man bearing the number 666, as a punishment to Saruviel for his failing to rebuke the seed of evil he had sown when he should have. This destiny would come to Saruviel in the latter days – in the days of 'Terra' – but he would not know of the judgement of God until years beyond then. God would leave him a time to contemplate and, ultimately, teach him why he had been judged as such.

When Saruviel's millennia did in fact end, Urakiba had suggested something.

God had announced, with the return of Michael, an impending creation. The creation of 'Terra' and mankind.

Urakiba, mighty Angel of God, had suggested to Azazel and Semyaza that the dark angels, or demons as they had come to be known, seek to corrupt the ways of the humans and seek to control the destiny of mankind. And Semyaza and Azazel had both listened to Urakiba's ideas and, in the end, agreed and affirmed to them. Yet they would wait many years, for the creation of mankind was to be postponed. For many reasons, beyond the knowledge of the Angels of Eternity, God had deemed it important for the idea of man to be known first, and brought into being much later. With proper planning came success, for in mankind the destiny of angels lay eternally intertwined.

'AND NOW, LET US MAKE MAN IN OUR IMAGE, AFTER OUR LIKENESS.'

The gods – the angels of glory – all caught in a moment of time – with only the children of eternity to remember how creation came to be, the memories being vanquished from the other angels – with Logos and Memra, the words of infinity and eternity, and Metatron overseeing the whole work – the gods spread their hands towards two angels. Two angels, male and female, who were to be the image of the firstborn. And from the rest of the angelic images, the blueprint for all the children of mankind – all in the image of the gods – the elohim.

The two selected angels were Krystabel, 7th of the female Seraphim angels of eternity, and Saruviel, 7th of the male Seraphim angels of eternity. Eve and Adam would be formed on their very own images.

And so, the power of the divine – the power of the Almighty – the infinite power which brings all things to life – surged, grew and erupted into the hearts of all the children of God. And when that great day's activities were complete, truly, all the Morning Stars sang together, and the Sons of God shouted for joy.

Saruviel, sitting next to his twin Krystabel in Kalphon, was at peace. For both of them, creation had been an intense experience. God had chosen the two of them to be the primary creators of Adam and Eve. For the life of him he could not fathom why God had made such a choice as himself, given his reckless past, yet the grace of God had chosen Saruviel and Krystabel, and they had fulfilled their duties gladly, Saruviel acting as the Father's image for that encounter.

Sitting there, enjoying his sister reading some poetry from a book by Uriel, he heard a noise over at the side of the lounge room and saw the Cherubim Beyonce coming into view – queen of the Numerology.

She looked at them both, with a big smile on her face. Brother, sister. I have some really amazing news. Saruviel looked up at his younger sister, curious as to what could be so important.

'I have been doing some research into you and Krystabel's name and I worked out the number in which you find perfection together.' Saruviel was mildly interested, but had not really gone into the Gematria studies other angels had taken to. 'Well,' he said. 'What is that number?' Beyonce began nervously. 'Well, your number is 107 and Krystabel's number is 112. Adding them together comes to 219. That is your 'Twin' number. 'Saruviel nodded, already knowing that. Beyonce continued. 'Well, the 7th principle for Gematria is 'Perfection', whose number is 111.' 'Why is it 111?' asked Saruviel. 'Numerical equivalents make Perfection equal to 111 if you take A as 1 and B as 2 and so on.' 'Yes, that is right. I was forgetting.' Beyonce continued. 'It's very complicated, but basically the number for when you two have perfection is 219 times 111.' 'Sounds big,' said Krystabel. 'What is it,' she asked,' her curiousity aroused. 'This is the amazing thing. It is 24,309.' Saruviel looked at her for a moment, thinking on the number, then it just hit him the significance. The current year was 14,309 – creation of mankind beginning on the year.' 'But that would mean,' began Krystabel. Beyonce nodded. 'That is right. At mankind's 10,000th birthday, you celebrate your year of perfection.' Saruviel looked at Beyonce for a few moments, and then turned to Krystabel, a slightly stunned look on his face. After a while he spoke. 'That….is actually kind of interesting. Isn't it sister.' Krystabel looked at him. 'My my. Perhaps there is something to this Gematria after all.'

When the creation of men finally came to pass, the demons fell to earth and, through Enoch, God passed his inevitable and ultimate judgement on the evil angels. It had been a judgement long awaited by the good angels of eternity and, when the evil had been purged from them, they had been greatly relieved.

But the judgement of God had been without mercy and as the years passed in heaven, Ambriel thought on his brothers gone from him, and he thought on Urakiba who he had gotten to know for some time early in Urakiba's youth. And Ambriel had besought his father and pleaded for mercy. And God had spoken to Ambriel and asked him if no other would plead – as if he was all alone. So Ambriel had spoken to Daniel, with whom the friendship of angels had become close, and Daniel had agreed to speak on the fallen ones behalf as well.

And then God had passed this judgement.

'Dear Children, ultimately, in life, there is no place or no heart or no evil that can escape the love of goodness. You, dear children, have shown this. And because of this I speak to you that every heart – whosoever it may be – which truly seeks repentance before God, can and will be forgiven through the atonement of the soul.'

'So there is hope for them, Father?' Ambriel had asked, in hope. 'If they repent, dear son. If they repent.'

And with that decree Ambriel and Daniel had been satisfied.

The Father of Glory, ultimately, felt sorrow. He had given his children – the children of Adam and Eve on Earth – great freedom. Yet, in truth, they failed to realize with great freedom came great responsibility. And as those with free will are wont to do, they rebelled. They rebelled and sought out the ways of evil in which they believed, vainly, that their lives would be the most satisfied. Yet, when the evil in men became so great, even despite the influence of the fallen angels, that brother slept with mother and even father, when rape and pillage was commonplace, when child sacrifices to demons was rampant, when nobody's possessions were safe from anyone, and when neighbour hated, despised and fought with neighbour, the patience of God had reached a limit. Yet, there was a righteous line from Adam – one which had kept faith and taught God's laws. And when Noah was born God saw within him the salvation of mankind's future.

And thus the wrath of God gave birth to the great deluge, and mankind in his wicked pride of sin and rebellion against the authority of God was destroyed, drowned and sent to the netherworld.

God made covenant with Noah and those who had been redeemed. He made covenant and gave the Rainbow as the sign of the covenant. And, his wrath satiated, he promised never again to send such a flood, for the father of Glory now knew the heart of man.

And God blessed Noah, and his sons, and mankind's restoration began.

Noah was in the vineyard one fine day, picking grapes. Young Elam and Asshur, his grandsons through Shem, were also busy picking some grapes. Just then, Elam yelled out. 'Grandpa Noah! Quick! There is a Lion,' said Elam, pointing to a lion which was approaching them. Noah told Elam and Asshur to stand behind him, and he reached for his spear. The Lion came closer and closer. The situation was tense. And, suddenly, it sprang at Noah. Yet, brave Noah, spear in hand, pierced the Lion in the heart, and it died, slowly bleeding to death.

Elam looked at the dying Lion. 'It might make good food, Grandpa. What do you think?' Noah looked down at the dying Lion. 'Lion's are unclean animals, young Elam. The covenant our great God has made with us does permit us to eat any animal, yet I feel it is perhaps not always for the best. And, of course, we may never eat the blood of any animal.' Asshur looked at his Grandpa. 'Why can't we eat the blood?' Noah came over to Asshur, scruffed him on the head, and replied. 'The life is in the blood young Asshur. It is what sustains and gives us life. God has forbidden us eating it because of that reason.' 'I see,' replied Asshur.

They dragged the Lion to the edge of the Vineyard and placed stones over the body to hide it from vultures.

'What was it like before the flood?' Elam asked his grandfather. Noah, wiping the sweat from his brow, looked down at his young grandson. 'They were violent times, young Elam. Violent times. People hated each other. They stole from each other rampantly – nobody's possessions were ever safe. And even some of the wicked men worshipped carved idols made of animals and sea creatures, even the stars and moon. They worshipped these idols and mistakenly believed that these were the spirits of life who ruled the world. Often, such men insulted those of the LORD who tried to teach them the right way, even insulting the glory of the LORD. They blasphemed his holy name and despised our ancient traditions. Men would sleep with other Men's wives, and even with each other which the LORD hates. It was, young Elam, in truth the most immoral of times in our history. And because of this – because the wickedness was so great – God judged the world and sent the great flood.' Elam nodded, soberly taking in that information.

'Grandpa,' began Asshur. 'What can we do to make sure the world never becomes like that again?' Noah looked at him firmly. 'The LORD commands us to make Law Courts. To have judges who judge our communities to ensure that we obey God and live in peace with each other. My child, we must have mercy and patience with those who transgress God's holy laws, as he is merciful and patient with us. But, if they continue to disobey, we must punish them to preserve the law, order and peace in the world. By doing such we bring happiness to the world – we continue to make it a better place – returning it to the glory of Eden. Dear Grand-children. Every time you look at the Rainbow, think on these laws, and with your children and your children's children, teach them, everlastingly so, to be faithful to God and the laws of holiness.' Elam and Asshur looked up at their wise grandfather, smiled, and returned to picking grapes. And another day passed in the life of Noah and those who God had redeemed from the rest of mankind.

Abram was different. God knew, from Abram's days in eternity, that this particular Cherubim angel of his was different. He was valiant and brave. And, above that, responsible. So greatly responsible that God saw within this child of his the strength to be a father of nations. And thus, in Abram's destiny, God implanted this child of his into Ur of the Chaldees, and from there, as he promised him, made a great nation of him.

'Jacob. You really are a trickster, aren't you. You fooled me, really. You played on my weakness. You should relent of holding me to my promise, you really should.'

Jacob thought carefully. The birthright was too important to let go, so he again devised a way to keep it.

'But Esau, dear brother. Are you not a man of your word. Father speaks so highly of you. He says to me, 'Now Esau. You can trust Esau. He always fetches my game and his hunting skills are second to none. Esau, now he is a man of his word.''

And the trick worked. Esau felt guilty, and relented. He relented of trying to obtain back his birthright, and Jacob smiled. Perhaps he had been unfair – perhaps. But if his brother was so irresponsible to give up his privileges then he really didn't deserve to keep them. And because of that belief, and the faith Jacob attached to it, the Father of Glory said to himself 'Very well Jacob. If that is what you believe than the glory shall be yours.'

But there are prices to pay for trickery. Heavy prices. And the sojourn of Israel in Egypt, were times of Mizery were truly enjoyed. Yet the redeemer and lawgiver came forth, and Moses restored his people and brought them to glory.

David looked at the heavens. Atop his palace in Jerusalem he looked at the heavens and, as he so often did, marvelled at the works of the LORD. 'LORD – you are beyond comprehension. Through your blessed ones, your holy angels, you created all that is – the sun in its majesty, the stars in their glory, the earth and moon. And mere man – what is he that he should live to behold such glory? What is he? Alleluia to he that is. Alleluia.'

And David looked up at the heavens, contemplating their glory. And focusing on one star, it almost seemed to twinkle a little brighter – perhaps a wink from the Almighty.

The prophet spoke to his king, affirming the certainty of his words. 'So you are sure, Jehoshua, that the angels sit on a heavenly council and run the affairs of heaven. That this council – this council of glory – is where the LORD is glorified in the heavenlies.'

'The spirit in me says so, King David. Of this I am sure.'

And King David stroked his beard, and began contemplating mentioning such a council in a psalm.

Chapter Two

Eventually, Ariel, concluding that Daniel and Sharlamane in the last few thousand years had become an irrevocable partnership, started sleeping around again. She had waited – for a long time she had waited – but as she had told herself many times in earlier years, the obnoxious brat (although with charms) that was her twin was, ultimately, to difficult to really fathom to make a life together worth the effort. Besides, he would never leave Sharlamane.

Ambriel spoke with her briefly, having heard news on the grapevine about one of Ariel's new lovers. He spoke cautiously, but reminded her that Daniel was her twin. And that she needed to remain patient with him to win his heart given his precocious nature.

But she didn't care, in the end, and concluded that, while the twin thing was important, it did not necessarily mean a romantic relationship was to exist between each and every twin, which seemed to have stood true so far in the life of eternity, with only a small percentage of twins involved on a permanent basis with each other.

'It's a fascination, Ambriel. That is all that it is. I know that between you and Meludiel it will likely eternally be a bond of trust, but you make more out of it than necessary, I really think. And the way Meludiel went with Daniel for a while demonstrates that.'

But all Ambriel would tell her was to be patient. Love would win in the end.

Daniel sat reflecting on some of the words spoken to Adam and Eve in the judgement at the fall. Michael had spoken the words, on the behalf of God, as the intercessory Angel Image of God, and later shared them with Daniel.

The Angels, now, were used to the idea of coupling and marriage amongst humans. Many years back, Michael had proposed to Elenniel, who had accepted the offer, but they had decided to wait a while until the fullness of time in which the ceremony would best be appreciated. For both of them it was a long engagement.

What Daniel did note, in Michael's words to Eve, was the obligation, apparently, of a wife submitting to her husband. Daniel wondered to himself if such a thing would be important between Michael and Elenniel if they ever married, but felt Michael had such respect for Elenniel that it would be a non-issue. But Daniel was more cynical. He felt, if he were ever to marry, he would perhaps desire the submission on part of his wife.

But, whatever else, despite the strong relationship he now had with Sharlamane, marriage would not become a reality until Michael and Elenniel had wed. He had made up his mind on that point.

Michael sat in his office keep, sipping on a mug of coffee Cindradel had just brought into him. Recently, Karanasius, firstborn of the seven Ozraphim Angels of Eternity, and mentor to the Overseer of Zaphon Keep, had been talking with him of 'Home' were God resided in a physical persona, alongside 'Metatron', the very first of all the Children of God, and two other figures which Michael had come to know as the Oraphim of Eternity – the two Words of God – Logos and Memra. Knowledge of these individuals was mainly kept within the upper hierarchy of the Realm of Eternity. Logos and Memra were the two 'Oraphim Angels' which, as far as Michael understood it although he had never been specifically told, left Metatron as the firstborn Onaphim Angel of the Realm of Eternity.

And then Karanasius had spoken in some detail of the Children of Heaven and the Angels of the Realm of Infinity, which lay just above Gloryel's 'Rock'. It had been expected of Michael to keep this information to himself, being told that the other angels would meet there other eternal brethren in the fullness of time. And Michael had promised, because of this, to keep silent on the issue, but contemplated it on a personal basis a great deal. Karanasius had, though, permitted him share this information with the 7 Archangels, and whatever Seraphim he felt appropriate to handle the information. It had been deemed that the elder angels which Michael approved of would be now responsible enough to handle this news.

Now aware that the Angels of eternity had been broken down into specific groups, based on the number system of the Angels, Michael queried what was next. Presumably, if God ever decided to bring more angels to the life of eternity, they would be the 'Ketravim', or the sixth group of angels. The numbering system of the Angels from 1 to 10 read: Ona, Ora, Ozra, Sera, Cheru, Ketra, Saru, Abra, Noah, Cimbra.

If God did ever decide to bring the 'Ketravim' into existence, Michael considered that he would likely expand the realm yet again into a third plateau. That thought, in truth, was somewhat appealing to himself. He had been nervous when the Cherubim had been created, but it had proven great wisdom. Perhaps another great expansion may one day be appropriate. Michael liked to think so anyway.

He sat there, sipping his coffee, thinking on the Realm and the newest addition, humankind, and just relaxed. Life was good, he thought to himself. Life was good.

Was life good for Elenniel, firstborn female Seraphim of the Realm of Eternity, she asked herself. Was life good? It had been aeons ago, practically, since Michael had proposed to herself and despite the fact that every so often somebody remarked to Michael about his proposal to Elenniel, he had yet to set the date. And Elenniel was becoming anxious.

She often wondered that, perhaps he was to busy. Caught up in the affairs of the realm and not having the time to commit to the relationship such marriage promised. Perhaps, when the next overseer of Zaphon was finally announced, perhaps then he would marry her. She hoped this true ever so much.

She'd had a wedding gown prepared ages ago, in the tradition of the various fictional books on the subject, but it had started to wear down a little, so often she had handled it in wonder at the day. She was reluctant to order a new one, which might inevitably be seen as an act of defeat on her part. But, no. She would handle it more carefully, and anxiously await Michael's day of courage.

Mindful of his daughter's heart, God probed Ambriel to speak with the firstborn of the Seraphim. Not directly asking him, but putting forth the idea to Ambriel's thoughts. It was time they were wed.

'Well, actually, I did have sort of a day in mind. As you know Saruviel never really designated a successor to his reign, which seems to have left the choice to me. I had decided that the last act of business in this tenureship was the marriage, and then turning over business to the new overseer to enjoy my honeymoon.'

'That sounds perfect,' replied Ambriel. 'When? Elenniel is incredibly anxious from what she says to Meludiel. She has waited a while.'

'Yes, I know. Soon, brother. It will be soon. Don't fret.'

'Ok. I'll take you at your word.'

Raphael sat with Nimorel, at dinner, in Mitraphon keep, in the district of Mitraphora. They had been reflecting on the news that humanity's and their own destiny lay inextricably intertwined, in the words of Michael at the recent Overseers conference in Zaphon. Raphael, who administered Mitraphora from the province known as Malawi, understood that, perhaps, one day he would taste human flesh in existence, as this seemed to have been the general thrust of the idea that Michael had put forward, without being quite specific in saying as such.

Of course, Raphael was of the African family, alongside his twin Nimorel. Nimorel had been close to Raphael on and off for some time, but Raphael honestly felt that it was a sense of duty and responsibility that motivated Nimorel to be near him; but she did confide that she loved him, telling him that from time to time.

But, in truth, it was the general love of a twin which was in Nimorel's heart, rather than any burning passionate desire which Raphael, although he would not speak his heart, truly desired.

Raphael was, perhaps more so than even Michael, expected to set the highest standard in spiritual holiness in the realm, as Mitraphon was the keep devoted to the spiritual ministry of the Angels. Loquiel had assisted him for many years, but was now in Kalphora, in the Canadian province of which he was overseer. Ambriel had run Mitraphon briefly, but he was now overseer in Canbraphon, were Daniel also lived without any real responsibility, having seemingly not chosen overseersmanship in his core duties and responsibilities.

These days Raphael found himself mostly surrounded by other's of the African family in his ministry in Mitraphora, the same way in which the other families had gravitated to their own provincial and district lands. But this was as it should be, so he had been informed. One thing, though, had gradually come into the life of the realm. While Mitraphon itself was still the main keep devoted to spiritual ministry, they mainly ministered to Mitraphoran's these days. Likewise, each of the other Keeps continued in their appointed roles, but mainly for their own districts. Over time within the districts, those aspects to which they had initially gone to other districts for to start with based on the original specialization of district keeps had tended to become part of their own districts with their own special keeps devoted to such things.

Michael had called this a separation of duties, the best idea in the end due to the family structure of the Angelic communities and the physical geographical problems.

It had seemed that the close family like atmosphere of their youth had passed, and the angels were now within their own particular communities. Raphael, in general, felt this was perhaps for the best, and the way it should be.

Thinking on the continent south of were Adam and Eve and the community of mankind had been born on Earth, Raphael had concluded this was a parallel to their own district of Mitraphora, as he assumed for other districts and their earthly parallels. And, so it would seem, into this African community on earth he would one day be born and partake of another step in his eternal destiny.

Gabriel stood looking at the flames above the throneroom in Terraphon keep. As usual, a consistently burning blue flame.

Gabriel, now, had lived a fairly long life. He knew, in comparison to his father who had always been, such time was nothing, but still he felt old in many ways; and if not old, experienced.

As head of Terraphon keep Gabriel was administrator over a keep devoted to scholasticism and knowledge, which indeed was still true. The passion of youth which had seen Terraphon alive with research and study had diminished to a large degree, and in some ways it was a shadow of its former glory. Especially in recent millennia which had seen, to a large degree, the decentralization of authority and responsibility, more and more of the community responsible for the running of their own communities and lives. This, apparently, had been the purpose all along. But in this decentralization, Michael had informed them of an important preoccupation that should be foremost amongst their thoughts: the importance of the standard of excellence they set in being an example to others in how to operate and function. In that sense Gabriel knew exampleship was a key factor for his life from then on.

And, in setting that example, Gabriel had replaced the mission of administrator early on in Terraphon's history, to that now of scholar and educator. Perhaps contrary to the type of angel Gabriel had been in younger years, God was now expecting more and more of him.

And in those expectations, hopefully, being realized, Gabriel was growing in knowledge and experience. And in that experience, he had turned his studies to the ideas of the colours of the flame of God and what, if anything, they represented.

At first, he had felt perhaps family spoke a particular colour – the features of all the angels in the communities they dwelt. But he had left that idea, and was now thinking in terms of what God represented ultimately to the Angelic community. And, to Gabriel, God was a loving and caring God. Because of this Gabriel felt that each colour of the spectrum of flame represented an aspect or quality of the love of God towards the angels. And the varying type of love he displayed towards each community showed the heart and affection he had towards that particular community.

He had spoken this idea to Davriel who had almost affirmed it immediately, declaring it a very sound idea. And then Ambriel had commented to him when discussing it 'well obviously', indicating his younger brother seemed to already know.

And, settling on that idea, Gabriel was now trying to understand just what each colour represented.

Terraphon's colour was inevitably blue. But what was blue? It was quite a common colour in the realm, the colour of the sky and water, and various plants. It was also used in clothing and other items through dies a great deal. But what did it mean spiritually? He had considered perhaps seeking Ambriel's advice, but a stubborn streak had told him to persist in his inquiries. Whatever it was, he would find out eventually. He just needed to be patient.

Saruviel sat in Kalphon keep, in his office, reflecting. Reflecting, so far, on quite a lived life. What next from the Father of Glory, he wondered to himself. He contemplated the ideas Michael had spoken at the overseer's conference. 'To taste human flesh,' had been his words, used subtley and alluding to their human life to come, yet without directly stating that the Angel's would in fact do so, but making that fact understood by everyone without literally saying so. He had been clever, in that way. Perhaps God had instructed him to be so.

But what would be of Saruviel's human life? What would be?

Krystabel sat in the water of the warm bath, heated by the heating implements newly installed into the ancient keep of Kalphon. In the latter half of Saruviel's overseersmanship of the Realm from Zaphon keep, electricity had been mastered and, in the last century of his tenureship, electrical cables had been laid down throughout the realm, running from various power stations based on light-based energy, received from the glowing light which illuminated the realm each day. And then, right near the end of his tenureship, computing technology had come into being.

In the years following, with the return of Michael, computers had become gradually more and more advanced, along with the visual reproductive items such as cameras, televisions and other things. Technology had come alive in the realm.

Saruviel had initially focused the main keeps on keeping the traditional approaches, with the newer keeps featuring all the newer designs. As such technology had not come to ever home instantly. But, slowly, it had and Saruviel had recently relented on his traditionalist approach in running Kalphon to allow the technological revolution to take a hold.

Krystabel, now lying in a bath heated by hot water from electricity, was now grateful for this final addition to her home, having so long been used to the older ways.

Saruviel was strange in this way. He was the most forward thinking and advanced of all the angels in some ways, always forging ahead and looking into new areas in his continual challenge of life. Yet he had a sense of when and were such innovations could and should be practically applied, in a sense balancing modernity with ancient established wisdom. And Krystabel admired her brother because of this. But she really was enjoying her lovely warm bath.

Raguel and Dorachel were both adroit in the newly emerged 'Portuguese' language which dominated life in the 'Brazil' province of the district of Brephon. Portuguese actually emerged as a spoken language in the Portugal province in Terraphora, but Raguel, who had strong family ties to people in Portugal, had introduced the language and it was slowly being spoken all throughout Brazil. Yet, in the rest of Brephora, the Spanish language developed by the Seraphim Halyudiel, who was overseer of Spain, was dominant.

Raguel was the 5th born of the Seraphim of Eternity, alongside his twin Dorachel. For so long now he had run Brephon as the chief administrator, his job both the management of the keep itself and the directing of resources from Brephon, which specialised in food-goods primarily, out to the remainder of the realm. Two items in particular, coffee and cocoa were in huge demand from the Brephora district, and Raguel's life often involved discussion on these items.

In other respects, Brephora as a district had gradually become self-supporting and independent amongst the greater community, as each district seemingly had over time. Michael's work in the 10,000 years he had again been overseer since Saruviel's millennial duties had been focused on the proper functioning of the communities of the realm in how they operated individually and in relation to each other. Ultimately a large degree of decentralization had come forth from Zaphon, with far less top level decision making now involved. For Michael, it seemed, policy was the more important thing rather than direct administrative work. And, for Raguel too, such a truth, with how Brephora now ran so smoothly after millennia of output, seemed also to be becoming a reality.

These days, with the experience each of them had, far lower level workers could make the necessary administrative decisions on a daily basis. Most angels knew what they were on about now.

Because of this life in the Realm, especially in the latter few thousand years had, apart from the steady rise of what had often been called the 'Bad Boy' or 'Demon' community, which had really been born in Saruviel's reign, but had come to light since then, been generally a pleasant and relaxed type of lifestyle for the angels of God.

A number of the senior Seraphim had been given exemptions from work if they so chose, on the basis that they had willing workers to fill their own overseer positions.

Raguel had noted that Daniel seemed to have taken this advantage for so very long but had recently announced in the last week that, despite, so he claimed, having had an ancient arrangement with Sariel to the overseersmanship of Yorkshire, which Sariel vaguely recalled and affirmed, he had settled on life in Canbraphon and taken up overseersmanship of the Canbraphon province in lieu of Ambriel, who had accepted, at Michael's invitation, governance over the southern half of Zaphora with Davriel given responsibility over the central section. Under Ambriel, the name of 'Judah' had been given to southern Zaphora with 'Samaria' the name given by Davriel to the Central Section. The northern section was called 'Galilee', to which Jesus of the Cherubim had been appointed overseer. Michael himself, having long been involved with the community of the chosen people of Israel on earth had been the first to name Zaphora Israel.

It had now become obvious to many, the parallels in geography, family and name between the Realm of Eternity and Terra Earth. But, supposedly, from what Gabriel had once commented in council, this had been the will of God from the start.

In the inter-relationship between Terra and the Realm, language as well had become important. Raguel felt that the emerging community in the Terraphoran equivalents on Earth, which had Roman, Greek, Spanish and other emerging cultures, would gradually, as had already emerged in many cases, would give birth to Portuguese inevitably, and he already knew were Portugal should be in relation to Spain on Terra and knew it would eventually be named down their as well.

With the establishment of Israel under David and then Solomon, Raguel and the other Archangels watched on anxiously, viewing events often from the viewing portals which had been established in various places throughout the realm.

A culmination, from the Realm's perspective, was when the Cherubim Daniel took form as the prophet Daniel of Judah and the prophecies of heaven were given through him.

Seraphim Gabriel appeared to Daniel in Babylon, sharing information with him from the Book of Truth which had gradually been emerging from the throne of God in Zaphon. Gabriel spoke to Daniel and then inspired him with dreams of the time being very near at hand in which the Kingdom of Israel would come to exist permanently in spiritual form, never again given over to the power of the idols. And at that time, the Angels of Heaven – the 'gods' of the divine councils of the Realm of Eternity – would take up their authority in completeness and become permanently responsible for their authority over mankind which God had gradually been imparting to them.

And so it came to pass. The eternal Kingdom of God on earth, established in the days of the Kings of Babylon, Media-Persia, Greece and Rome, faithful Israel, came to be.

God had worked so diligently and faithfully in the heart of his earth-bound child Israel that he had brought them to a place, through his strict upbringing which he knew they often resented but needed for eternal fidelity, were they as a people would walk with God eternally and forever, so much so that the Kingdom of God through Israel would never not be on Terra from that time forth and forever.

Yet, there were to be two prophecies of this Kingdom. First the spiritual, a prophecy given to Daniel speaking of its fulfilment, which had now been coming to pass in fidelity of faithful Israel.

And then the literal, a prophecy spoken into Daniel's dreams, but not realized until the end of days. A time when the people of Israel and the faithful children of Noah would rule all the hearts of the children of mankind.

When the wars in the heavenlies began, in which the growing demonic forces of the Realm, lead often by Seraphim Belshazriel and the Seraphim Gilgadel of Babylon, Michael understood the way of prophetic fulfilment of Daniel's dreams, known to himself, Gabriel and few others.

Throughout the Realm of Eternity no physical combat had yet taken place, as it seemed all the parties had instinctively agreed to this. Yet in the heavenlies above earth, and an in attempt to gain ground and grow their own dominions, in the war of powers developing in the new Dominions, the war was waged twofold. Physically on earth were the angels and demons engaged in combat with each other to claim territory and win advantages of prestige from each other, and spiritually in the Realm were, especially in the growing world of individual provincial dominions under overseers who had gradually been seeking to exert their influence even more so and gain more power.

Prizes of combat had now been engaged in and, as had seemingly become accepted, when Angels gained new territory on Terra below, they were awarded dominion in the Realm above.

Yet, in all this, it was still a game in some ways, important for matters of honour and personal glory – yet still a game. A game, until Saruviel took it to another level.

With the introduction of the monetary system in the Realm of Eternity, proposed initially by Gabriel many years ago, but now promoted zealously by Saruviel to Michael, Michael had sensed something which, after speaking with his Father, he knew inevitably to be true. They were proud, his brothers and sisters, and wanted to exert themselves. To display their own vainglories. And, while God reminded Michael that peace would triumph in the end, it was allowable to let them parade their glories for the lessons they would learn from an eternal perspective.

Michael often felt for the human casualties of war which often paid a heavy price for the pride of the angelic 'god's' of heaven, but his Father assured him that humanity was no stranger to pride of heart either, and that things were, still, ultimately as they should be. And then God had said something to Michael which had changed him. He had said 'Be bold Michael. Claim your victories.'

And from then on Passion and Warfare had become an inevitable part of the heart and life of Archangel Michael, Warrior of God, and firstborn of the Seraphim Angels of the Realm of Eternity.

Chapter Three

The council was at loggerheads. Saruviel had maintained consistently in the months preceding council that the free sale of land was a necessary and vital part of the new economic community. His essential argument, that being the need for the Angels to express themselves, their individuality and their own life in a format pleasing to themselves, which meant the opportunity to own land and use it to develop their own, as it were, dominion, was an essential part of the expression of individual liberty and life.

During council Michael's words in opposition were often reflective of Saruviel's earlier rebellious phase and hinted that his new thinking emanated from a spirit willing and desiring to be free from the authority of their eternal father.

And this precipitated a debate: a debate which had long been part of the undercurrent of life in the Realm of Eternity but which now saw an active voice in the very heart of the communities ideology – the council of Zaphon - were such matters were now being decisively discussed.

Gabriel commented that Saruviel's earlier rebellion perhaps, just perhaps, was an expression of the heart of the way many angels often felt. And when Gabriel communicated this idea to council, albeit sensitively, his voice was carefully listened to.

Through the ongoing dialogue a proposed ideology began to emerge: the idea central to the concept of God, Torah and Law. God, it was proposed, was the central axiom of universal law amongst the angelic and human community. God's purpose, so the council concluded, through the giving of Torah was to provide harmony to the lives of his children, one in which, through adherence to Torah principles, each angel could live happy and fulfilling lives. Gabriel quoted from Davriel's 'Judgement of God' in stating that Torah was not given as a bondage of service to the angels, but rather as a basic sense of universal justice in dictating that the angels needed a core law of acceptable moral behaviour in which to govern inter-relationships amongst themselves.

Based on this logic, the Angels concluded that when Torah law was satisfied, the idea of individual liberty and self expression of the Angel's own life was, ultimately, the purpose which God brought the angelic community to life for in the first place. 'We are made in his image,' so Saruviel maintained. 'But we were made in his image NOT to be HIM but to be like him in our own individuality. And in that individuality, as we are all different, our own self expression is of fundamental and extreme importance. In this sense, when Torah law is satisfied as the bedrock of relational law amongst the community, all other types of individual expression, including land ownership, should be seen as the expression of a free heart, made in the image of God simply being itself. When Torah is silent, we act as we judge fit.'

Michael reflected on those council words long into the night, lying next to Elenniel who was reading a book. He spoke many things to her, expressing his fears at the freedoms the angels could abuse, yet before they slept Elenniel said this.

'What is life without a bit of adventure, Michael. Hey?'

And Michael nodded.

Michael spoke to the 6 other Archangels the following day in Council.

'I have concerns. Grave concerns. In a sense, in our community, we are in uncharted territory. Our own government for so long has been dictated by the Torah as the bedrock of morality to govern our lives and decisions of administration have often been based around Torah judgement. Yet I sense, in the new economy developing, and in the expressions of our brother Saruviel, that a new way of thought and thinking is gradually becoming part of our community. It is a way of thought which was birthed in Torah, but has grown up to be itself – individual – its own person. And I can not really say wether this is a good thing or a bad thing. It is undoubtedly true as Saruviel and others maintain – we angels are NOT God and God is not us. We have to make our own decisions and live by our own judgements and face the consequences for them, as we all know well through Saruviel's own example. Yet, while we are made in the image of God, we are not the creature infinite in nature as our God is. Because of this, the decisions we make and reach at for ourselves must be grounded in the light of eternal wisdom or, ultimately, fall away into decay. And that really is the problem with too much individual liberty. With too much of our own selves as our own god, rather than the father of glory.'

Michael paused, took a sip of water, and continued.

'Nevertheless, freedom is important. The yearning's and desires of each of our hearts are important to us and God as well. And he too desires us to express ourselves. Ultimately what I am saying is a warning or a point of advice: In the pursuit of individual glory, never forget what unites us – our own angelic natures, our love for others, our love of God and our love of peace and truth. Torah speaks often of war and passion and glory. It would seem these are to be an inevitable part of our lives. Yet never forget those things which unite us, I urge you. Never forget the love of unity.'

'And now, yes I assent. The various proposals of Saruviel are acceptable, within reason. Established and traditional keeps are to be maintained in the possession of all the community – or publicly held. Spiritual places remain the domain of the Almighty. Yet whatever remains will be given over to the initial auctions Saruviel proposes, with the land to become part of individual owned freehold land as long as a title of land ownership is held.'

Saruviel nodded satisfied, and the other Angels generally affirmed Michael's decision. They would have to be responsible for themselves from now on, Michael thought to himself. So they had judged for themselves.

Karanasius sat opposite Metatron, with Logos and Memra on the other sides of the 4 sided table, playing cards. Home – they were home, were they had been all their lives, some of them.

The fields on the edge of home ran along a hundred cubits or so, disappearing into a rim of blackish-blue, which cascaded into an eternally changing aurora of light. Karanasius had been born in home before coming to the Realm of Eternity and was well used to the aurora of home. It was comforting – strangely comforting. It whispered a strange, appealing, love of eternal light in mystically expressed way of the dazzling bows it so often expressed, gently speaking love and peace to home. They were an eternal source of wonder to Karanasius.

Metatron, though, was used to the auroras. They were the substance of much of his life, and always had been. And they comforted him in a way which he was more often than not not really conscious of. They were just part of home.

God sat in the corner of the room, the figure of the father, sipping on some Cola, a recent invention. It was a blackish liquid, with fizzy bubbles, which God said meant that it was carbonated. Metatron liked the stuff, but still preferred his beer. Yet God had become addicted to the stuff, and sat sipping on it with a straw for hours, often with a straw, and occasionally eating chips and burgers he prepared to have with them.

'Your getting fat, father,' said Memra.

God looked at his increasing girth. 'I should probably do something about that,' he said, looking at his growing waistline.

'Yes, you should,' she continued. 'You must remember your example after all.'

'Yes, daughter.' Replied the father.

Metatron, who once had exhibited a rather large beer belly, but had dieted to get red of it, spoke up.

'Ah, he's alright. He's got his vice, now. Leave him be.'

Logos looked at the Father's waistline, and spoke.

'He's lucky. He can cheat.'

As if in response to Logos' words, the belly of their father shrank back down to its more regular size.

Metatron chuckled, while Memra looked disappointed. All Logos said was 'I'll remember that.'

And they went back to their game of cards.

'And what exactly is Paradise, Rophiel?'

The Seraphim Rophiel, head of the Islamic movement in the Realm of Eternity, considered Davriel's, Seraphim of eternity, and Christ of the Seraphim's, question.

'I know you have met the Memra, Davriel. She spoke to me that she had met you. And she undoubtedly spoke of the other realms – the earlier realms.'

Davriel nodded cautiously, reluctant to share the information which was very sensitively spoken of in the Realm. 'Yes, I know of the other Realms.'

'First there was Home, were God, Metatron and the two words exist. God is master of Home. Metatron oversees the children of Heaven. Logos oversees the Realm of Infinity, much like this one our own home. Yet, we of the Realm of Eternity, are under the authority of not, ultimately, Michael, but the Word of Eternity, or 'Memra'. And she is female as you know. Now, while Eternity mirrors Infinity, with a female head, Paradise mirrors the 7 heavens, with a female head also, the maiden of heaven, her name to be Angela, the female consort to Metatron in mirroring heaven, yet coming forth from it, as woman comes forth from man.'

'Then the man is still the ultimate authority,' inquired Davriel in response to Rophiel's information.

'Yes, man is the head. He has the authority. Yet for these latter realms, the women do the real work of administration, as we see now in our own realm of eternity. Nearly all the administration is done by female angels. Males are at the head, but it is mostly women who tell the men what to do and are in the real positions of power – alike the way Elenniel influences Michael. She is the real power behind much of his thinking.'

'And is this as it should be,' asked Davriel.

'Undoubtedly so,' responded Rophiel.

'And what is the outcome of the matter? Were to from Paradise?' asked Davriel.

'Home, again. Yet, as Memra informs me, a new addition. From his heart God brings forth the female counterpart to himself, his own wife and mother of Home, Celeste as she will be called.'

'Celeste? Interesting,' responded Davriel. 'And all of this is the ultimate planned destiny by those who watch over us.'

'According to the word of Memra, yes.'

17,860 ROE

3,551 SC

449 BCE

Daniel the Cherubim sat reflecting on his time on earth, working as a prophet of God. On earth, as he had known from the viewing portals, his writings had been preserved as the community had returned from exile. That had been fortunate. He silently hoped that they would endure, as he felt they were an important contribution to the life of Israel.

Daniel, after his chastening in hades following his rebellion with Semyaza and the other leading Cherubim, had been the first of the Angels of God to have been shown the Grace of God which both Seraphims' Ambriel and Daniel sought God out for. He had been born into a house in the tribe of Judah, but early on tasted the exilic life in Babylon. Babylon had been grand and powerful in many ways, yet understanding his own prophecies he knew its fate. Ultimately only the eternal Kingdom of God would have the strength of character to endure eternally.

He had visited his twin, Nadiel, upon returning, but she had been only mildly welcoming, simply saying it was good for him to be back. But, as usual with Nadiel, she was not terribly interested in him.

Without Semyaza and the other angels with which he usually associated Daniel felt it difficult to make new acquaintances. But, gradually, some of the Seraphim began making friends with him, more forgiving of his earlier transgressions than his cherubim brothers and sisters. His Seraphim counterpart in particular spent a great deal of time with himself and, alongside Valandriel, they became friends for a while.

Seraphim Daniel assured him life would get back to normal after a while. He had been through a lot, but life would work its inevitable healing magic, and return him to normality. And then he had said not to forget about Nadiel.

Ultimately, after his human sojourn, life back in the Realm really was bliss. He just wondered, given his life on earth and the things he prophetically uttered, just what the future held for Daniel the Cherubim.

17,900 ROE

3,591 SC

409 BCE

In the new economic system of the Realm of Eternity it seemed almost a new type of life had emerged. Nobody, really, anymore was free from work through exemption. Unless of course they were provided for financially by somebody else.

Everyone needed money, as everything cost money. Michael had ensured that every angel could find a home, if necessary, in the older established keeps of the Realm, in which to find living quarters. And the high majority of such keeps could never be sold according to rulings of the council. So everyone would always have somewere to sleep, if they could not afford a place of their own if they did not already own one. But food, that was now not free.

There had arisen a number of collective-based organisations who claimed as their mission to provide free of charge food for any angel who desired that. These communities usually arose in a setting known as a 'kibbutz'. But, for most angels, the new economy worked well enough, motivated them to do some useful work with their life, and provided an opportunity in the new and ever expanding markets of goods and services for ownership of an ever-growing array of lovely and oh so wanted items.

The mint for the currency of the Realm was maintained in Zaphora. After the initial allowance given to every angel, a system of governing financial affairs had arisen, and a monetary council also existed alongside the traditional administrative one. And as time had passed demands on the monetary council had increased greatly, as well as the traditional council, as more and more of the angels pursued what Saruviel had said they would, their own agenda and their own dreams.

Now owning a reasonable portion of the land surrounding Glimmersphon keep on the northern shore of Golden Lake, just to the west of Zaphon in the upper district of Zaphora, Dameriel and his twin Florel had started receiving quite a reasonable allowance from the guests they entertained at Glimmersphon keep. Dameriel, having been steward of Glimmersphon for so long, had been deemed the moral owner of the keep, and it had been ceded to himself and his twin Florel as owners. And as such, they had started what had come to be called throughout the realm a 'Bed and Breakfast' in which angels would come to stay the night or a few days and enjoy the sights and hospitality of Glimmersphon Keep.

He had left Ireland, appointing another Cherubim as overseer, to relax in life at Glimmersphon a number of centuries back – a return to the place he had been for so long. Of course, he could return as Overseer to Ireland in Terraphora whenever he chose, but some part of his heart told him that it was in Zaphora at Glimmersphon Keep were he really belonged. And so he had moved back and in the new economy ran the 'bed and breakfast' with his twin Florel.

Life was, generally, quite good for Dameriel now. He was the eleventh born of the male Seraphim of Eternity, quite old comparatively, but he was mostly known for his gentle ways and his humility and love of his brethren. Like Ambriel in many ways, he comforted those who stayed with him, and he was respected almost as a father figure in the community, like so many of the elder Seraphim were also treated.

Through the viewing portal kept in Glimmersphon Dameriel occasionally viewed matters on Terra, taking particular interest in the land corresponding to Ireland, which seemed to be an Island of its own near the Welsh, Scottish and English Island. Unlike in the heart of the Terraphoran and Zaphoran equivalents on earth, Ireland was still relatively basic in its governance and administration. But it was slowly being built up and Dameriel occasionally prayed to God for the furtherance of this Terran society. He assumed, as most now did, he would be human their one day and taste the physical world in all its glories.

Ariel lay in her latest lover's arms, the night slowly passing, looking out into the nightlight. Carefully, so as not to wake the nameless cherubim, she arose and wandered into the living room of the new apartment the cherubim owned. It really was a flash looking apartment, filled with all the latest technological innovations. The Cherubim she had been dating worked at Brephon in a high level administrative position. With the economy now thriving, prestige, importance and high pay-packets had become associated with the best working positions in the realm, and they were competed for furiously, as everyone wanted the best in life.

Computing technology was now becoming quite sophisticated in the Realm, and the Realm-Net, were everyone could communicate with each other via the computer network was an essential part of the Angels life.

Ariel had wondered if such things would become part of the human community on Terra one day, and had assumed that God would work in them to introduce such ideas eventually. Perhaps at their own rate, alike the way Angels society had gradually grown and matured.

She sat down at the computer to look up the Zaphoran council's website. Clicking on Saruviel's tab, she read through his latest post in which he advocated the official formation of Angelic Governance, with the accreditation of council rulings since their inception into the format of official law, something akin to the way law had been developing in human society. There were various comments in the comment section underneath Saruviel's post, and she read through them for some time.

Eventually, pulling herself away from the screen, she ventured into the kitchen to get herself a glass of melit water with ice and, sitting at the couch, thought on life. She was now, generally speaking, quite happy with everything. She had lovers when she needed to, who usually paid for her upkeep. And work was always available when people wanted it, albeit in minor starting positions. But until she needed to work she wouldn't let herself worry about such things.

Really, all was well in the life of Ariel the Seraphim apart from one small matter concerning her twin. But that could not be helped at the moment, and so she waited on life, walking along through its merry pathways.

Daniel had been overseer at Canbraphon for a number of years, living happily with Sharlamane, but had just recently returned to Zaphora, taking a position in financial administration in the monetary council now housed in buildings around Zaphon Keep. Zaphon had become built up of late, with it becoming the important part in many ways of the new economy, as it had been called. Administration and Financial management took place in Zaphora, were the mint was also located. Other Districts throughout the realm had their strengths and weaknesses, of course, and Zaphora's particular strength was being the seat of central government from were administration took place and, in the hopes of Saruviel, were the new courts and official formation of law and policy would take place in the new government he proposed.

Daniel had been intrigued at these ideas and had moved back to Zaphora to stay as informed and up to date with all the latest information. The financial position was simply his own way to stay informed and he would use it to the best of his ability in this sense. He also took time to sit in on council deliberations amongst the head 7 Archangels who formulated key policy and overall direction for the realm. Yet, now it seemed, to Michael's own admission, it was time for the expansion of council. Soon they would be going from the format of 7 members sitting on council to 12 – the first 12 of the Seraphim officially. Yet this was only to be temporary. Ultimately, in the governance proposed by Saruviel, and which Michael had admitted seemed to be a growing necessity, the full council of the 70 Male Seraphim overseers would be necessary for the proper administration of Realm Affairs.

When Daniel had heard that news he had been excited. It seemed his opportunities to show his talents may come sooner than expected. Perhaps it was simply a matter of time.

'Soon'. It was all Michael had said to her when she had inquired wether they would ever be wed. 'Soon.' And so Elenniel, again, patiently awaited the day when her consummation with her twin Michael would be complete.

Of course, she sensed he was greatly preoccupied with things of council at the moment, with all the great changes which had been taking place, and she knew she could not expect too much of him because of it. But he had assured her that he had a great deal of money saved now and that, when the next overseer was to be announced, they could spend a century or so simply enjoying the luxurious pleasures of the realm as husband and wife.

Elenniel kept herself busy with her work at Pelnaphon under Uriel, and had made a great deal of money recently at auctions selling some of her older artistic pieces, which had grown in adoration by many of the angels of the realms who had known Elenniel and her artwork from ancient years.

She was paid a good wage in Pelnaphon, which received a government grant for its work, under the idea that arts had always promoted a positive lifestyle for the angelic community, if not being that immediately applicable in the economic sense in which everybody, now, needed to compete. But such was life in the new economy.

Yet, to take a break from it all – to enjoy the pleasures of the realm with her beloved Michael and simply enjoy life – well that was something definitely to look forward to. And so she patiently waited, anxiously waiting for the day.

Meludiel sat with Ambriel at dinner in Zaphon keep. Ambriel had been appointed chief administrator over southern Zaphora, known as 'Judah', whereas Davriel was head over central Zaphora known as 'Samaria'.

Ambriel had made Zaphon, again, his home, and the seat for his governance.

In the real sense he was answerable to Michael who ran all of Zaphora, but Michael was usually busy with matters of the whole Realm these days, and had felt Zaphora needed its own particular administrators, to which Ambriel and Davriel had been appointed.

Ambriel had a number of Cherubim workers who worked directly under him and he hoped he administered life in Judah to the satisfaction of everyone.

Tonight at Dinner not only was Michael present, but their Seraphim brother Daniel, who had taken a position recently in the financial sector of Zaphora, was also present, and had been chatting with Meludiel constantly, much to Sharlamane's frustrations and jealousies.

All Ambriel could say to Sharlamane was not to worry too much – this was Daniel in all his glory, and in spite of all his charms he didn't really change very much.

Sharlamane smiled at Ambriel's words and Meludiel, who was paying close attention to Daniel, who she still reserved quiet affection for, silently listened in to Ambriel's advice to Sharlamane. What her twin said about Daniel, though, struck. Yes, he really did have his charms once you knew him. It was probably why she really did love him so much.

That night, which was a Melladon celebration, passed with much happiness and later on Meludiel reflected on where she was in life. She was now quite old. She had lived so much and experienced so much. But, so the Torah reminded her, this was life. The nature of eternity. And it would go on and on forever, under the steady helm of the authority of her eternal father. It was something to be pleased with, she felt to herself. Something to be oh so pleased with.

Chapter Four

17,909 ROE

3,600 SC

400 BCE

Israel was home. The exile had come and gone and they were now rebuilding their homeland. And, now, Michael sensed a fulfilment of Daniel the prophet's prophecy. The last vestiges of idolatry and infidelity were gone from Israel and, as a kingdom of holy saints, God's eternal kingdom of Israel would now last, as Daniel spoke of, forever. He had been told by Davriel that due to other aspects of Israel's Torah they may not necessarily live in the land of Israel forever – meaning they may live in exile from time to time – but as a faithful community there would now always be a strong faithful remnant keeping faith in the holiness of God and his laws, thus preserving the eternal kingdom. And this fulfilment had now come to pass, so Michael of the Seraphim believed.

However, Daniel spoke of a time when Michael would know human existence – but that was not yet to be – not yet to be until the fulfilment of the ages. That would come at Judgement Day – not before, and not after. It would be then, when Michael tasted human flesh, that the prophecies of Daniel would find their final culmination.

He anticipated, though, the soon manifestation of Jesus of the Cherubim – the Christ still for so many of the angelic community – and had asked Davriel many questions about what role Jesus would assume in that community. All that Davriel would say was that he would be Christ, but that also he would not be Christ. That it would unfold a deep mystery of God, in which the ultimate lesson was humility and truth. And when he asked specifically why Jesus would not be the Christ, Davriel responded that Israel would accept another at a later date, and that Jesus spoke only for the ecclesia he would bring forth.

Michael knew the prophecies, but he knew also that God had spoken with Davriel and Jesus, so Davriel had told him, and that they were not to receive the full reward that they both desired for certain claims of Christianity which would come forth one day. And for those claims Jesus would pay the price and become the scapegoat – he would not receive the glory he desired.

All this was confusing to Michael, yet he knew Davriel a passionate and spiritual determined Angel, so left the issue in the hands of his Father.

His father had assigned Michael as the Archangel and protector of Israel. His brother Gabriel had been assigned district in the Italian provinces and, from his words to Michael, had a great empire soon planned – one to change the world forever. Michael worried about that empire, and the potential threat it could pose for Israel, but he trusted that Gabriel knew what he was doing. Whatever else, the time ahead should prove most interesting for the angels of God in the affairs of the children of Adam and Eve.

The New Economy was progressing. Indeed it was progressing. And now, with land ownership, Saruviel had made plans – bold and great plans. He had never taken much interest in the affairs of men and the rules of angelic chivalry to seek provincial dominions. But now, with land ownership up for the taking, he was more interested. For a while now, in these games, victorious angels had claimed various titles of dominion to display their own vainglory – but after time dominions always returned to the original overseers. Now, with land ownership, a more firmer realization of the concept of dominion could be achieved. And Saruviel desired that, perhaps, more than any other angel.

He had an advantage, did the seventhborn of the Seraphim of eternity. A great advantage. Naturally he was respected. His term as overseer had afforded him that luxury. But, perhaps more than that, and perhaps more than any other angel, Saruviel was feared. He was feared as the Dark Lord of Rebellion and, as such, playing on those fears he could achieve his dreams and goals.

Yet, while he was sometimes convicted of his goals, he was reminded that indeed and in truth such had been the role his eternal father had appointed him to, especially with the original appointment as overseer of Kalphon, the keep devoted to the 'Challenge' in life. If he was to be an adversary, an adversary he would be, and let all who stood in his way tremble and fear before the might of the Dark Lord of Rebellion.

Sariel, Bantriel, Cimbrel, Dameriel and Valandriel were now the newest additions to the council of the Seraphim, taking the council from the first seven-born to the first twelve-born. But everyone knew this was, really, an interim council until the full council of the 70 male Seraphim was established. And for that establishment, Valandriel had suggested something – the building of a Parliamentary building just to the south of Zaphon were council could be held. The idea was discussed in the first council session to unanimous support. Michael felt a new council building, instead of using his office, would be inevitable anyway with the new council, unless they used the dining room of Zaphon, which would be ultimately impractical.

And so they discussed the idea, approved of it, and placed a notification in the 'News' section of the council's website for the proposed new building.

Davriel was given responsibility in design, the council agreeing to give honour to the youngest of the male Seraphim, and with little to dictate that it could not begin practically immediately, it was decided that they really needed only a few meetings of the interim council. The full council would come soon.

There were other minor council affairs, with the approval of the first 'Aeroplane' network, something which had been a latter addition to the realm, coming into place and being approved of. They'd had mechanical vehicles for sometime now, which were commonly used, and roads had been built and maintained for the vehicles to travel on. But a plane network linking the major keeps had seemed ideal and had now been given approval.

Their father, though, had asked them not to fly as high as Gloryel's rock, and deemed beyond that point completely forbidden to them. Such were the mysteries of God.

'I know you did not serve in Canbraphon as overseer for that long, dear brother, but I had always really assumed you had lost interest in the ambitions of your younger years. As I recall, that 'Challenge' you entered and won seemed to answer many dilemmas of your heart on the issues of personal accomplishments and vainglories.'

Daniel the Seraphim considered his brother Valandriel's words.

'Yes, probably true Val. Probably true. We are old now, I guess, most of us. And proving ourselves does seem something for a younger generation. But like your-self I do still have ambition. Ambition to show my full capabilities and the talents that God has breathed into this Angel of God. And thus the new council affords me perhaps the greatest opportunity of all that I could possibly desire. The ability to contribute my own ideas for the administration of our home.'

'It certainly is that,' nodded Valandriel knowingly.

Walking along, having travelled south from Zaphon, they had now arrived at their destination – 'Bethlephon', residence to Davriel and Rachel. Daniel came to the main doorway of the keep and gave a sharp loud knock. Moments later Davriel's face appeared and he welcomed them inside.

Upstairs he showed them what where the final blueprints for the Parliamentary council. They'd been reviewed by council twice, and now been accepted. It was now simply a matter of organising the building material and getting the project underway. Phanuel, overseer of Romnaphon, who sat on the council since its inception, had been given that responsibility. Romnaphon had always been a keep dedicated to such work responsibilities, and he seemed the ideal choice to head the project. And he was quite wholehearted about it as well.

'And how do you think you will find your new position,' Valandriel asked Davriel.

'Rewarding. Most definitely rewarding. I have longed for a position of real authority and power. And while overseer of Samaria is rewarding in itself, council membership beckons such greater opportunities. I will not hesitate to give my utmost to God in my duties.'

'Well said, young brother,' responded Daniel.

They went over the blueprints for half an hour or so, Daniel asking the most questions, and then they sat down to dinner with Davriel and Rachel.

It was a peaceful dinner, such being the kind of spirit most attracted to Davriel of the Seraphim, still considered a 'Christ' figure by many of the community. He was, really, a very passionate and spiritual angel, even more so than Raphael now, but Daniel sensed something in Davriel which, perhaps, desired otherwise. He sensed that Davriel had chosen the lifestyle he was now committed to but, as Daniel saw it, not the kind of lifestyle he was by nature. They were similar in moulds, but Davriel was, when himself, more gentle and Angelic than his new responsibilities allowed him. Daniel felt if Davriel could show himself more grace and just be himself he would be the happier for it, rather than worrying about the example he still continued to try and set. But each to his own, thought Daniel the Seraphim. Each to his own.

'Zaphon is purple. Terraphon is blue. Mitraphon is Green. Pelnaphon is yellow. Brephon is orange. Romnaphon is red. And Kalphon is inevitably black.'

Aquariel nodded. 'And each colour. Have you yet surmised what each colour represents?'

Gabriel raised his hands in a gesture signalling that he was not really sure. 'I have been concentrating so far on working out which colour most represents each major keep. And these are the definite conclusions. Those colours shine most brightly in those keeps than any others. But to discern what each colour mean, I think, will take a while. Like Ambriel says it represents a type of love God displays towards each keep, but which kind of love I cannot yet say, and why for each different keep I yet do not know. But I will study and pray, and even ask Ambriel for his advice. In time I will gain the answers I seek.'

'And God's word on this?'

'For me to find the answers myself. He will not speak of it, so he tells me.'

'Mmm. Well please keep me informed of all your research, dear brother. The ultimate answers should prove most illuminating.'

'I am sure they will,' responded the secondborn of the Seraphim.

Daraqel sat with Kantriel in Kalphon keep, a place they often met with each other to catch up and discuss, unsurprisingly enough, Saruviel. They worked for Saruviel, now, pretty much directly employed by him. As overseers for New York and California respectively, Daraqel and Kantriel received an income as all the Overseers did from their own province. But Saruviel, who from the very beginning of the new economy, had been savagely buying businesses and forming new ones, had quickly grown his own economic empire. And while his own physical empire might be limited to Kalphon Keep and its own province, his commercial ventures straddled the realm.

And so Daraqel and Kantriel now worked for him in maintaining his holdings on the east and west of the 'North American' district of Kalphora, and received a happy enough wage for their work.

In truth it surprised neither of them that the 'New Empire' of Saruviel had grown to become what it was. So far the council had placed no real limits on the amount of what one Angel could really own and, so it was believed, absolute wealth would not likely really last forever. Eventually competitors would rise to taste their own glory, and nobody would stay on top forever. In the initial burgeoning economy that idea had been so true. And so, because of this, nobody really objected to that vast power and wealth Saruviel controlled. And really, given Saruviel was who he was, it was not viewed as that surprising that he had achieved what he had.

And for Daraqel and Kantriel, partners in the empire of Saruviel, the rewards had been great. For their loyalty they had healthy figures in their bank accounts, which were growing increasingly, and they had the opportunity to afford great luxuries they had not necessarily been able to afford in younger years.

They were discussing these ideas and what the future could possibly hold for them. Both were tentative, both were reluctant, but both ultimately concluded that Saruviel had one real agenda. Absolute economic dictator. While he could not rule the realm of eternity, he would own as much of it as he possibly could. And, really, who could dare oppose him. Who could dare?

'Shares, you say? And what advantage could this have in business?'

'Really, we already have something of a 'share' network already, with the partnership system in business available. But with the formation of an exchange for the shares, which I would call a 'Stock Exchange', companies can be divided up in ownership into hundreds if not thousands of shares, with them being owned by multiple owners. And of the yearly profits, shareholders take a percentage of the profits based on the percentage of overall shares they own. It also gives voting rights in company directives.'

Michael looked at Saruviel, squarely. The proposal, now that he had begun thinking about it, sounded reasonable. The ability to divide ownership of companies further than the 'partnership' approach could be a good stimulus for the economy and lead to a wider ownership of companies and a wider receipt of profits by the Angelic community. He had to concede that such an idea sounded sensible.

'Do you have a draft proposal document?'

'It is on my Kalphon website.' Saruviel turned to the council. 'If the idea is to go ahead, you will all need to be familiar with the details.'

Valandriel spoke up. 'This sounds good, Michael. The wider ownership of companies and their profits – opening up the marketplace to a more diverse array of people and to those who might otherwise not have been interested or attracted to such an idea - certainly seems a good one to me.'

'Yes, yes I think you are right Valandriel. Saruviel, I have no objections. We will review the documents each of us, but voting can wait until the new council. It is probably an issue worth saving for the 70 Seraphim council – a good introduction to council life. It can wait for now.'

'As you wish,' nodded Saruviel. But the wait would not bother him, as the proposal would now go ahead, much to his delight.

It was at Zaphon, after a meeting of council, when a number of the council members were in the main lounge of Zaphon, where Gabriel had been in discussion with Saruviel about the flames of God. And then Saruviel, quite deliberately, suggested that the blue flame was a flame of patience, and that God needed patience with all of Gabriel's stupidity. It was a comment quite unlike Saruviel in most respects, and while Gabriel stood to his feet, angered, Michael told him to simply forgive and forget. Yet on this occasion Gabriel felt vengeance towards his brother Saruviel, for the subject was dear to his heart. And because of that Gabriel took out a glove from his tunic and swiped it against Saruviel's face, indicating a challenge by chivalric combat. Yet Saruviel did not flinch, for this had been his intent all along. He saw opportunities, now, in the games of warfare and possession the Angels played, especially in the prize of dominion on Earth, and it was his plan to challenge Gabriel in some way. Gabriel had given him the opportunity he desired.

They met at Kalphon, in the front lawns. The terms were simple. If Gabriel was successful in the combat Saruviel would apologize and grant him a large percentage of shares in a number of his companies as soon as the stock exchange was formalized. Yet, if Saruviel were successful, Gabriel would cede to him much of the land he owned in the Terraphoran district.

The combat would be resolved simply. A duel with sabres, with first blood to determine the victor.

There was a small gathering, mostly elder Seraphim, and Aquariel and Krystabel both watched on anxiously.

Perhaps there can be nothing more certain than a Saruviel victory when challenged in combat. Such was the reputation of this Seraphim, and his adroitness in personal combat, that the result seemed known before even began. Still, Gabriel fought well, but when the slash to his cheek left a scar which would remain for many years, the outcome had really been inevitable.

Gabriel had dropped the issue then, acknowledging the rules of chivalry, but he felt a small degree of bitterness now towards his younger brother. A bitterness which, perhaps, would remain for many years to come.

After a break in England, visiting Sariel, and discussing the impending creation of the enlarged council, Saruviel spent some time contemplating the future. With Gabriel he had made a useful strike in his goals. His power had become greater and he was feared even more so. But the future beckoned – the eternal future – and he contemplated Kalphora's counterpart on Earth, populated by the native tribal redskins. They did not seem to be the kind of people he would have had in mind for populating Kalphora's equivalent, but the future could change things. Later settlers could perhaps alter that reality.

And so he sought out Jesus, the 'Christ' of the Cherubim, 21st born of the Cherubim community, who was apparently gifted in the ministry of prophecy – foretelling future events. Jesus spoke to him of a time when, indeed, Europeans – Terraphora's equivalents' – would be the major populace of the Northern American Continent.

And then Jesus spoke to Saruviel in no undoubtable terms. 'And then, brother of mine, you will rule the world. As you so seek, God will deliver. But beware the hand of fate, for it may speak things against you. Things you have no desire to wish upon yourself or others.'

Saruviel questioned what Jesus meant by this, but the 'Christ' would speak no further. Only time would answer those questions.

And so Saruviel continued contemplating the future, his life and his role, and the things he desired to achieve for himself in the Realm of Eternity. Something was driving him, now. Something even beyond himself he sensed. But it blessed him nonetheless, and he would flow in its spirit to its ultimate reward, whatever that may be.

Jesus thought on Saruviel questions about his future for some time and then, turning to his own impending manifestation, reached some conclusions. Israel on earth would be his chosen vehicle for the birth of the 'Christian' faith amongst the children of men. He would achieve his victory and, at the final sacrificial price, rise again to glory and complete his objectives.

He thought on Abraham and the sacrifice God had almost required of his son Isaac. He would be that Sacrifice, Jesus thought to himself. He would be that sacrifice and fulfill the word of God.

His angelic Cherubim followers were ready, well trained. His holy elect angels. They would work with the humans and form the church. And he would forge an eternal destiny – a destiny never to be forgotten.

Logos sat at the dinner table of home, his wife Memra cooking at the stove. God had wandered in, sat opposite, and shared with Logos news. He would soon taste human existence. Soon he would be born in Israel. But he would be joined with another – another particular angel – and thereby form a symbiote which would think and act as one – but which would achieve the goals of Destiny and the Almighty.

Logos was concerned, worried wether he would lose his sense of self, but his father ensured him he had nothing to worry about. That the two would be one – thinking and acting as one – and united as such for a long period of time like that. So he would not really lose his mind or identity. But he would not be who he was.

And when Logos had simply asked 'Why', God had said, 'Just because, Logos. Just because.' And that had settled the issue.

And so the new Parliamentary building neared completion and eventually came to be, situated just a few hundred cubits south of Zaphon, not far from Bethlephon. The first council's day of business was centred around how it would operate, but the suggestion that along similar lines to the already established council would be suitable. Of course, voting with majority rule had been accepted as the decided for split decisions. That way of deciding suited most of their objectives.

The stock exchange proposal was voted upon and accepted and a special task force of 7 Seraphim males was established to see to the implementation of the exchange. Both Davriel and Seraphim saw to it that they would be part of that task force, both keenly interested.

It was decided that they physical location of the stock exchange be on the northern side of Zaphon, and unsurprisingly Zaphon was now becoming the centre of commerce for the realm. Many business, given its central location, had their headquarters in some of the newly built keeps around Zaphon, and some of the older ones had even been torn down with newer and larger and taller building now being built.

Davriel often thought on the tower of Babel incident, and how his father had rebuked the children of men for their pride in their accomplishments. And, silently, prayed to God that the angels were not now following such a similar route.

As time passed in the Realm of Eternity the economy grew ever stronger, and a type of lifestyle which was also prevalent on Earth had gradually become accepted as the way things simply operated in the Realm of Eternity. It was a 'capitalist' state, in the words of various economists, and working for a living was the state of play. And while that suited most, many still fondly looked back at their times of innocence when life, in memory anyway, seemed somewhat fairer and gentler.

Chapter Five

Darkness. In darkness I dwell, I live, I have my being. It is the darkness which is my friend, my confidante, my lover. It is darkness that guides me, teaches me, empowers me to overcome. It is the darkness which is my lord.

Michael – he is my adversary. As I am the adversary to all in the Realm of Eternity, the firstborn is the one who is my most bitter opponent. Gabriel – him I understand – his strengths – his weaknesses. He is a simple angel, ultimately. Simple, easily persuaded, mouldable. And in the power I seek he shall become my pawn.

But Michael – firstborn has always been problematic. I fear father endowed him with a strength, a power, a mindset unlike the rest of us. I have heard it told that Michael was the Fathers very first planned creation. That he existed in the heart, in the loins of God, before all else. That he is the Fathers greatest delight because of it. Yet no matter. No matter.

Life is, curious, these days. Most curious. The darkness has guided me carefully these many years, teaching me those truths of life which show its true merit. And in pursuit of those truths, so it teaches me, never to falter. For darkness opposes light and light opposes darkness – but EVIL. Now evil only gives way to one victor – DEATH. And EVIL can not and will not ever be in the heart of Saruviel, Archangel of God. For I am a child of life and not death. And I seek life for all that is and for all that would be. For life beckons us onwards, eternally so.

Yet EVIL has only one objective – the END. The death of all that is and has been. And this evil is mine enemy. This evil can never and will never be able to triumph. Yet, evil's adversary is not myself. For I am the darkness and my adversary is the light, Michael. But EVIL, only God himself can thwart and overcome that dark power.

It is evil, hidden at the back of the mind, tempting us, always asking as to give in and let it dominate our hearts, our minds. It is evil which is the power of corruption, eating away at the hearts of goodness in all the children of God. I have seen much evil now, in the demonic forces of our Realm, in the way they parade their physical prowess, as if their power at arms makes them into something great, something worthy of praise. But they are fools – true fools these forces of evil, these demonic beings. For I know they have a fate – a fate on the day of judgement to be spurned by God and paid back for all the sins of pride that they have accomplished. And in the dream God has shared with me, of my fate as the ultimate lord of darkness and rebellion, wearing the dread title 'ANTICHRIST', God has shown to me the plan of destiny to thwart the power of EVIL. For under the guise of one deemed its greatest servant, this very angel speaking to you, the EVIL shall be conquered and vanquished forever. For the ANTICHRIST shall be CHRIST in a way. Nay, not necessarily anointed by the Spirit of GOD, but triumphant in opposing all the parades and vanities of EVIL's so called triumph at the end of days. For evil shall not be triumphant on that day. Only good and mercy shall triumph. For the wisdom of God is beyond our searching and our understanding, and in the pawn role I play and serve to his infinite understanding, I now understand how great and wise is the mercy of our eternal father. For in defeating evil he shows its perpetrators and victim's alike grace in illuminating its wicked ways. And then, when they then understand, vanquishes the power of evil then and forever. For it is our lesson, the power of EVIL. It is our lesson, the power of death. And when each of us – all of us – have learned this great, grim and powerful lesson, each of us will be born anew, in a sense, ready and able to fight on for the fight of eternal life before us, stronger and more capable for the ultimate lesson each of us has learned.

And life. Yes, life. It is good to me these days. Very good. I am now growing in power and authority. I am now growing and seeking that which I had perhaps failed to seek as passionately in younger years – power. But it matters not my former weaknesses, for I was young and preoccupied with authority. But I am older now. Older and a little wiser.

I, Saruviel, seventhborn of the Seraphim Angels of the Realm of Eternity, and Archangel of Kalphon Keep, have learned. I have learned my role, now, and I delight in it. For I challenge the Angels of my realm. I challenge them to rise above and be more than their hearts had yet dreamed of. For unless we rise to become all that we can be, we live in the hollows, the shallow places in life, quibbling over minor matters and affairs, and hiding our faces from the success and grandeur we all secretly desire anyway. But, in my adversity, I shall seek their glory. I will challenge them, constantly, to be the best they can be. To be all they can be. To rise above and go beyond their mere Angelicdom and become, dare I say it, gods. To become powers of virtue, life and love beyond the simple role of Angel of God, beyond the simple role of Messenger of the Most High.

And they will shine, I tell you. They will shine. One day the Angels of God will shine and rise above, becoming greater than they had thought of, had dreamed of, had ever possibly imagined. They will shine like the stars of earths heaven, being light in dark and nay, even the blessed ones, being the dark in light, alike myself.

But that is in time. That is in time. For now they travel their merry pathways, lost in their innocence and naiveté. But they are young and simple. And I do not blame them for that. For I was as such, once, many years ago. A simple angel. A lesser angel. Going about my mundane matters of life. Going through the simple and basic ways. Yet, even I am challenged. And that by my predecessor in Seraphim Torah. For I grace the last principle of all in the Seraphim Torah, but just before I my brother Semambarel. And he teaches a lesson which I know I must learn. For it convicts me often, and challenges wether, in the glory and power I seek, wether pride is in my heart. Wether, for I, like the powers of demonic evil, pride is the only motivator. For his principles says, 'A Game is just a Game. A life is just a life. Beyond the days of Pride – the Secret to our Life.' And they haunt me, those words. They haunt me. For if this game of life is just that, a game. If the power and glory we all seek and to which I challenge all to reach and achieve is just a game of vanity. Then, as Semambarel would rightly say, they are just days of pride. And perhaps then, in our simplicity, in our youthfulness, in the love born of younger days, the secret to our life resides. In the simple love and affection of brethren living together in unity. Yes, this challenges me. It challenges me. But I do, in the end, have the last word in the Torah. I do have the last word of Seraphim wisdom, which says, '….And whatever shall be shall be.'

For perhaps, even in the simplicity of the days of our youth, life, in all its eternal complexities, ventures on further and forever. Yet, while Semambarel's principle remains eternally true, the last word beckons us on yet more so, perhaps even anticipating and desiring my younger brother Semyaza's word, he who is firstborn of the Cherubim, and whose principle begins the unfolding of an even greater and lengthier Torah, one in which to occupy ourselves for centuries beyond measure.

Yes, life. Life beckons us on, ever onwards, daring us to travel its pathways in new ways of hope and life each and ever day.

Am I satisfied? Is this Archangel of God satisfied? How can I answer that? I guess, as Adruel my brother would say, with truth. Yes, yes I am satisfied. But nay, not completely. There remains part of my heart which compels me onwards, ever onwards. Almost as if this very child of destiny indeed has a destiny to fulfill some dim and distant day in the future. As if some great happening awaits my arrival, one which will give me the answers to, perhaps, all the dilemmas I have pondered over these many years.

But I am patient, and that can wait. For, for now, life is good. Yes, life, which is the heart of the Almighty, is good and gives me love, strength and joy each and every day.

Krystabel has been on my mind as of late. This daughter of God, my very twin, has been on my mind. I love Krystabel, with quiet and patient affection. Patient, I say, because I fear she has not yet matured to the way I would desire in a mate. But she is growing and learning. I see that each and every time I am with her. And her great experience of life, now, is a consolation in my life. She is wise, is Krystabel. Established in life, with a good heart alike many of my other Seraphim sisters. And she shows herself a loving and dedicated Angel of God in the service she displays and the love she gives freely.

In truth I do love my twin. Our hearts have been close for so long, but never too close. Never given to the greatest of personal intimacies. But in time, as she grows and learns, I will treat her more as my personal confidante. For I trust the wisdom of our eternal father in the choice of my twin, and could wish for no other. For I see in her the consolation of my heart and soul which will remain well suited to my own persona for all eternity. And for that I am grateful.

Kantriel. I care for this brother of mine. I care for him greatly. He has talents and ambition and great ability. I see in him something of my own lust for spiritual truths. He has a hunger for things being the way they should be according to truth. It is such a hunger which earlier motivated me.

I often wonder on that, my earlier questioning. But now, in the role my questioning played, I perhaps see the hand of destiny and our eternal father. It brought to life questions – questions which needed to be asked and answered. And in it doing so, perhaps it did purchase the freedom I so desired. But, nay, we had that already, as Ambriel once maintained to myself. But what it did do was illuminate the nature of the freedoms we possess and clearly illuminate to all my brethren the role God our father plays in the freedoms of our life. For I know well, because of the power of EVIL, that freedom can not, really, be absolute. For with absolute freedom comes the power of death – the ability or right to kill. And that is the end of all life. Nay, we can not have absolute freedom, for that impinges upon the freedom to live of other lives. As father would say, freedom can only reign in unity with others in a spirit of harmony. Were, when we hunger to exert ourselves or seek a great demand from our freedom, we find harmonious understanding from others and find in them the grace to allow us our desires. And in this harmony we have great freedom. But, because of the power of evil and death, I sense something in the wisdom of the Torah below, of Israel's Torah, in the way it brings the rule of 'LAW'. For law governs our interpersonal interactions and dictates to us what freedoms, for the sake of harmony and unity, we have and can have with each other. For Law is the bottom line of harmony – when we ask too much, or make absolutist demands, law steps in and rights the wrongs. And in this Torah of Law I see the eternal wisdom of my father.

Kantriel, like myself, has learned these lessons, for we discuss them often. And he has grown, much alike Daraqel, in wisdom and grace. In truth and understanding.

There has been another angel on my mind of late. A curious character, one who often surprises me. I have never really known Daniel that well, he has often seemed quite childish to myself. Not grown up but a simple play thing, escaping responsibility when it makes it demands. But, through observation, and discussion with Valandriel with whom he shares his deepest thoughts, I have grown to understand something of Daniel's philosophy. Alike Gloryel in some ways, Daniel has a light hearted approach to life. And, with the insight and knowledge of all that is and the fact of God's eternal mercy upon him and the life God has granted him, Daniel has chosen to challenge his brethren, not in the way like I do, in a spirit of responsibility, but in a way, how can I say it, simply for the sake of experiencing life in all its joy, humour and unpredictability. Finding dramatic and powerful moments in life, saying absurd things, simply for a bit of drama and excitement. And playing little tricks on his brethren, as if this somehow showed his wisdom and learning. I think he feels he knows things above and beyond the rest of us. And, perhaps he does. But, at the very least, while his ways are occasionally called childish, life is the more entertaining because of his charms and, in truth, I would not change this brother of mine.

Ultimately, Saruviel, Archangel of God, is at peace and content with his life. I am happy, now. Quite happy. Things are going well and I am in control of the things I desire to be in control of. And I continue to learn each and every day, as all of us do, to understand and to know this thing called life which our eternal father of glory has birthed within us.

I am Saruviel. I am the dark in the light and, perhaps, even the light of the darkness. I am a child of God and in that I am content. And, I guess, as Torah would say, 'whatever will be will be.'

'Life is, these days, well. How can I say? Good. That word sums it up so more suitably than any other I can readily think of. Oh, there are the ongoing concerns of life. There always are. But I guess it is exactly that – there always are. It is a mystery in many ways, this thing called life. A great divine and complex mystery. But as the years give way to centuries and the centuries give way to millennia I have noticed something about this thing called life. Something that can be described funnily enough in a way that is not so complex and mysterious. In a way which is, simply, predictable. Oh, when Saruviel fell all those years ago and with the rebellion life was anything but that. It seemed each of us was challenged in a very personal way on the predictable life each of us had fallen into. As if Saruviel's God given role had reached an early pinnacle – an early climax – and his role of adversary to, apparently, bring out the very best in us was thrust upon us in the heart and innocence of our youth. And his seduction, his seduction to self, as I see it, was the ultimate challenge each of us had to face in life. But that is my conclusion. Yet, while that was the most unpredictable of events in this thing called life now, in hindsight, I see it as perhaps oh so predictable. As if our father of eternal glory had known all along about Saruviel and his ambitions and that it was planned long ago, as old as destiny itself. And, because of this, I question whether, truly, anything can really be unpredictable in the end.

The trees grow. Every year new sprouts are seen and over the years they go through their inevitable ritual of craving water and sunlight and feeding us the air we need. And those trees follow patterns - ever so predictable patterns. And while each tree has its own unique pattern in its nature, as we angels do, the commonality they share is as predictable as day following night.

And in this way, to me, life has become predictable. Oh so predictable. To me, now, it seems as if there are seasons in life. Seasons which thrust our community and our selves into newness and freshness each and every day. To me, as others might say, the community is a living organism. A living and breathing organism. And like each individual, the community has its own desires, wishes and loves. But, like the individual, the community seeks life. Inevitably, inexorably, eternally the community seeks life. And that is were, to my way of thinking, Saruviel's rebellion was anything but unpredictable – at least to one of wisdom and experience.

Life chose Saruviel. It chose this angel to express something it desired to see come to be in the heart of the Realm of Eternity. It chose Saruviel to be excited – as simple as that. It chose Saruviel to shock, challenge and even enrage others. And why? Why in heaven would it do that? Perhaps, totally contradictorily to what I have said, is because it is not predictable. But no, I think not. I think because, in the patterns of life I see, excitement, challenge, fire and passion are an essential part of the cravings of life – an essential and predictable part – one which it seeks every so often and in observable ways, to bring to those who live that ongoing sense of wonder and questioning – that ongoing sense of sheer abundant life, on the edge, with all its glory and desperation, so that this thing called life, which desires eternity of itself, may never end and bring to all its servants, those who live, an ongoing and eternal joy of simply being alive.

And, in this way, even in the midst of despair, which I see all too often in humanity and in my chosen flock of Israel, life creates its own desperate meanings in the harshest fire of God's furnace of affliction. For when we despair, when we are shocked, when we are enraged, when we feel pain, is it not then that we are more alive than ever. And is it not then that we crave the goodness in life which our eternal father has brought to be more so than ever?

And this is why I say, ultimately, life is good. In a predictable way, despite perhaps the many objections, life really is good. And in that there is contentment.

And, in this good life, things are taking on meaning for me. Things which always had meaning are becoming ever more important to me and valuable because of it. For life's seasons bring challenge and excitement often, as has slowly become noticeable and even predictable to myself yet, just as there are passions in life, those other things which give it the meaning it needs and deserves are also there.

Elenniel is a soothing consolation, a prize of great glory, in an endless life which hungers more and more as they years pass for a greater intimacy and connection with the spirit of love. I will marry her soon, for I have that in mind. It will be the first official wedding in the Realm of Eternity, as all other angels have sworn off marrying until I and Elenniel do the honours, and for that I am greatly honoured. Marriage came to us through the fantastic novels of many angelic authors, yet in real life I and Elenniel will be first, and for that I am eternally grateful.

I find Elenniel intoxicating as ever. Her calmness and gentle quietness speak of a confidence which is truly not lacking, and her way of life, her maturity and excellence of behaviour in all her godly conduct speaks of a soul which has surrendered to our Almighty father in allowing it to display those Torah virtues which bring out the very best in the children of God. She is wise, is Elenniel. Very wise. And perhaps wiser than myself, for while I pursue philosophical thoughts greatly and seek their answers, perhaps second only to Saruviel in such ways, Elenniel has a wisdom which needs not to seek out the answers to life's great mysteries, but one which calmly and knowingly allows the answers to come to herself in the fullness of time and when they are most needed. It is that quiet and confident trust in her eternal father to provide what she needs which inspires me most of all in my dear sister Elenniel and I could not possibly ask for any other to be my wife. In her I am content.

Ambriel is another spark of light in a life of gratitude. He has his own wisdom, as we all do, and in him I find a spirit of Angelic love like no other throughout the realm, even in my dear twin. As Torah perhaps says quite bluntly, the son of love knows no enemies, and Ambriel is truly that son of love. His perfect gentleness always inspires me to treat others, given my position, with kindness and mercy. Not to ask too much of them but to remember their frail angelicdom and meek dispositions. I feel Ambriel is endowed with such knowledge in abundance, and we can all learn from him because of this. And, apparently, from what he has shared with me, he is to marry Meludiel soon after I and Elenniel wed. In all of eternity can there be any greater romance?

And in other aspects of life, as it predictably does, life has brought new ideas and new inventions to our home. I fly on the new aeroplanes and helicopters occasionally, now. Usually it is bus or car travel, but they are so much quicker. I find the technology amazing, coming from the best of our Cherubim minds. Perhaps, long ago, in their design father planned for such great new ideas, and brought to life our brethren, amongst many other reasons, because of this. I like to think so anyway.

The new parliament and full council of the Seraphim is, in truth, the logical extension of the initial council and an inevitable reality of life. The seven of us had charted much of the initial way of life for the Realm for so long, but detail had often suffered. Often we had asked for ideas to be implemented which needed greater detail and clarification then council had considered and, as such, the full council of 70 should go a long way to mending those problems. All things, perhaps, are now as they should be.

And life. Life goes on. Inevitably it goes on.

These days I find myself turning, even more so than in the passions of youth, to Torah. I turn to it, still learning the vast Cherubim Torah, to try and understand the ways our eternal father has planned in life. I see things now which, with a greater critical thinking might have been more obvious in youth, but which become apparent with age and experience. I see things in the way our Seraphim Torah alludes to events which are in the future. And, perhaps, entangled with the creation of Terra. So much of Torah is destiny – destiny ahead of us – and we children of destiny are walking a pathway designed and thought of long ago. Almost as if we are pieces in a game of chess, being moved around by a great omnipotent master. Such a thing would perhaps been the bane of Saruviel's thoughts once long ago but, dare I say it, even he might now have been won to the divine mysteries of destiny. But who can really say.

Torah is wise. I know this in truth. And, knowing Israel's Torah, I see the distinction God has made between man and angel ever more so clearly. We angels are gentle and spiritual children of God, and ever will be so. And our Torah reflects this reality. But men – they are children of passion. Often violent, aggressive passion. And the Torah God has given Israel so strongly rebukes and kills this aggression, moulding carnal children into more spiritual beings. And this so clearly highlights, to me, the difference between Angels and the children of men – at least in their youth anyways. But, in truth, amongst men there are indeed the more inspired and wise ones, compensating in their way for the atrocities so many of the truly commit. I know man was made in God and our image, so that they will be ultimately like us in the destiny ahead of them. But to bring them to life in a world and in a form which can be so brutal and be so brutally affected – well I often question the wisdom of God in doing as such. But I trust him. Inevitably I trust him and assume the father of eternity knows what he is doing.

I guess, considering all things life has taught me, I have meaning now in life. Early on I considered that life had no grand and great meaning. That life was merely what we had to confront and live with – that it existed and that was all there was to it. Life simply was – make of it what you would. And while in my heart that remains true to some degree, I do see that in the grand question on meaning it is not so much does life have a meaning, but what meaning can you actually make of your own life. In truth, we are simply are here. The real question is, what are you going to do with it? As my Seraphim brother Surafel's principle says, 'This thing called life it never ends. What shall ye seek, my dear young friend.'

This life, as Torah says, goes on and on, eternally so. But Torah challenges us – 'What shall we seek?' And indeed, what shall we seek?

I do not really know if I seek much more out of this existence. I do not really know if I need to. For contentment and peace have found a place in my heart, and in this life I call good I am constrained to call myself that most elusive, to many, of qualities: happy.

It is a happy life I live, and I could not wish to change it or have it any other way. All these things I have spoken to you of are the things which bring me peace and great contentment. They are the things of life – the mundane and everyday things of life, some less mundane than others, which give this life the meaning it needs. And in them and in this life I am happy. Truly blessed and happy.

And now perhaps all I can say, in the words of my dread brother Saruviel, 'Whatever will be will be. Yes, whatever will be will be.'

Chapter Six

Sharlamane looked at her beloved Daniel, smiling at him as he entered the room. They lived, now, in Zaphon itself. In accordance with tradition she lived in the female dorms and Daniel resided in the males. In fact, he slept in the room just next to Michael's. They were in the dining room for lunch and Sharlamane was waiting on her man, who had now arrived. He sat next to her and she placed her arm of affection against his shoulder and whispered into his ear that she loved him. He turned to her, kissed her briefly on the cheek, and whispered to her that he likewise felt the same.

They chatted for a while, Sharlamane talking about her work with Meludiel in the music department of Zaphon, were they both now worked again. Daniel, sitting listening to Sharlamane speak, was quietly at peace. In fact, he was happy. In life now, he was happy, and questioned what more he needed to concern himself with.

It was then, with that thought, that Ambriel and Meludiel entered the room and sat opposite them, waiting on lunch. Daniel spoke with Ambriel for a while, discussing various affairs of the realm and some details of the next council. But while he was sitting there a thought had come upon him. Looking at the way Ambriel and Meludiel were melded together now, as if the two had become one, he wondered quietly on the twin thing. For so long he had believed the issue of the 'twin' was really a non-issue. But, having observed Meludiel with Ambriel for some time now he was starting to have doubts. They loved each other so deeply and worked so well with each other that Daniel just had to ask the question as to wether they being twins was the core reason. And if it were, what implications did that have for him?

They chatted for a few minutes and then lunch was rolled in, and they began their meals. Sitting there, eating through his meal, Daniel silently observed how fluidly and perfectly Ambriel and Meludiel were together, perfectly suited to each other. Perhaps this was the way, he silently thought to himself. Perhaps the coupling of twins was the ultimate way of the most high. Whatever else he would give the issue some serious thought. He would definitely do that.

Sariel sat in the main keep of London, which was the name of the main keep of London originally, but now the name extended to the township which had developed. He sat in the upper library, reading through some of the newspapers, a ritual he undertook. Of course, he had web access in his room and used it often, especially recently in his new work for council. It seemed, all those years ago now when he was chief overseer for the realm that he would have a taste of the high life for a while, granted this blessing, but that mundanity would resume. But, now, around 10 or so thousand years later he was again facing important responsibility. But this was not surprising. The way the realm had been developing in recent years, it really was no great surprise.

Gloryel sat down the table a little, reading through a glossy women's magazine. They had become very popular reading, highlighting the various things which interested women most of all: perfumes, fashion, affairs of the heart and so on. Looking at her he appreciated her closeness to himself. Really, they had become intimate twins and when he had asked her to marry him sometime after Michael and Elenniel wed, she had instantly said yes.

The rivalry between them was now something of the distant past. Neither had really anything to prove anymore. She loved him and he loved her and they got along well. The concept of twin worked for them, and neither felt any more point in challenging it.

She had shared with him recently something he had already in general known, but never heard the intimate details of. She had shared with him the early love of her heart, Ambriel. And while she still loved Ambriel, she had come to some conclusions on her nature. She was a little more adventurous an angel – a little more aggressive – a little more passionate. And Ambriel, while he was so incredibly gentle and perfect, it was just that he was as such which perhaps made them incompatible over the long term. He needed a softer heart, a gentler soul, and Meludiel consoled him in this respect. Whereas for Gloryel, well, now so in love with Sariel she had declared to him that they seemed the most suitable of matches that she could fathom. She enjoyed his charm, which he utilised often, and felt it accompanied her cheek in the most appropriate of fashions. They went together, and looked good together and, most importantly, got along well with each other. They were the perfect compliment and, it seemed to both of them, such was how it would ever be.

Shemrael was an angel dedicated to grace, poise and excellence – in both manner, attitude and faith. As a child of the Japanese community of angelicdom, twin to the scholastic Cimbrel, 10th born of the Seraphim twins of eternity, Shemrael was both respected and admired. Cimbrel often called her an attractive angel, a compliment not unknown as the many centuries and millennia had come and gone. Of course she knew herself good looking but, as befitted her nature, tried to give such trivial things little thought.

Shemrael, in relation to her twin, had for so long acted in a way of propriety which suggested to observers that she was most serious about God's divine accomplishment in the matter of twin-ship and that she would, as befitted a lady of nobility, always be as such. But, while that had been the motivating factor for so long in her heart, she had, as the years went by, started noticing the attitudes and displays of affection of her other Seraphim brothers and sisters towards their own twins. And, especially in what she saw between Ambriel and Meludiel as well as Michael and Elenniel, she saw something lacking between herself and Cimbrel. In truth, despite trying to tell herself otherwise, she did not love her twin with the deep love she perhaps attempted to have others believe she did. In fact, while she admired him greatly, so often it was cold formality which replaced kindness and affection.

She wondered, often, at the wisdom of her eternal father. Wether he had really chosen wisely in this choice of twin for herself. Certainly, Cimbrel was well respected in the community for his intellectual achievements, and behaved in the most serious of manners, which she required. But she could not, in truth, honestly say she felt deeply for him. It was as if the spark of love had never really been lit between them.

She prayed to God about this from time to time but the spirit simply encouraged her to be patient. Destiny was strange and who could really say how affairs of the heart would come to be Gloryel often reminded her.

And so she waited, watching, wondering if love would ever find a strong and everlasting hold on the tenth-born female seraphim of the angels of eternity.

Davriel took another bite of the fried steak, and washed it down with his glass of wine. Really, Rachel had cooked it to perfection and her cooking skills had reached another level of perfection. He was so very proud of her.

He sat opposite her, and nodded in her direction. 'Excellent food, dear Rachel. Really, you are a master. You know.'

Rachel just quietly nodded, seemingly disinterested in his comment. Oblivious to this Davriel returned to his steak.

Sitting there Rachel was now ready. As if that comment had summed it up perfectly and that nothing else really need be said. And so, having made her mind completely up, she stood to her feet, looked directly at her twin, and spoke.

'Davriel. I am leaving. Goodbye.' And she turned and started walking away.

Davriel looked at her walk away, slowly munching on his steak. And then, thinking over the way she had said what she had said, started questioning.

Four hours later, Rachel nowhere to be seen, Davriel had reached a conclusion. She had left him. That much seemed obvious. Many of her clothes were gone, and some of her most intimate and personal possessions. She had left him, and he had no idea as to why. No idea whatsoever.

Amiel and Matrel. Once these twins were not as close as other twins had become, initially anyway, but over the last 10,000 years of living together and being each others constant companion, the bond of simply being around each other for so long had turned the relationship from comfortable suitability to strong affection.

Naturally there had been difficult times, especially when Matrel had been sleeping with a few other angels for around a century a few millennia back. But he had eventually gotten over it and Amiel had decided to remain faithful during that time, trusting her father that the problems would end. And they had done.

Now they were practically inseparable and in the way Ambriel and Meludiel were close together, these two were likewise. Yet while it was very strong affection, it was not yet burning passionate love. That, though, seemed to be a seed which had been planted in their hearts many years ago which was slowly starting to grow into their lives together. For love, time would only tell.

Matrel had persevered with the Tennis and was now the highest ranked player in the realm, a position he usually maintained although he was challenged constantly. He took it personally, all the challenges and did his best not to worry and ensure that he met each challenge and rose again to the top. Funnily enough, his most dedicated opponents on the courts were his seraphim brothers Cosadriel and Azrael. And while they challenged him for the number one slot often enough, and occasionally achieved it, it was mainly their constant rivalry with each other, so Matrel felt, that kept either focusing on himself for to long. And as far as Matrel was concerned that suited him just fine.

He was also strongly improving in chess, especially over the last few thousand years, and was almost in the top 20% of ranked players in the extremely competitive chess league. He had been as high as the top 19% but had stayed there only briefly. However his ambition was still to be number one some day, something Amiel encouraged him towards.

Amiel, like Matrel, was very happy with her relationship. Things worked well now and she was silently hoping and praying that Matrel would bring up the marriage issue as soon as Michael and Elenniel had done the deed. Hopefully it would be soon she silently prayed to herself.

'Blue is the colour of water and sky.'

'And what do they represent, dear sister,' Gabriel asked his twin Aquariel.

'Well the water is life, in a way. It cleanses us and refreshes us. It is an essential part of our existence. And the blue sky gives way to light which illuminates our realm.'

'So Terraphon is a place for cleansing and refreshment, I take it?'

'Perhaps the work of knowledge is the fundamental aspect of our mind and it is the mind which receives the light of knowledge and is cleansed thereby.'

'I would have thought Mitraphon more appropriate for such ministry?'

Aquariel considered that. 'Flame itself is yellow, as we see from our candles. And Terra's 'Sun'. That is bright yellow. Perhaps it is the healing energy of the sun which brings essential nutrients and heat to humans which Mitraphon represents.'

'And blue is a vehicle in which yellow expresses itself?'

'Meaning the knowledge of Terraphon is the same way Mitraphon's healing ministry is understood – through the ministerial healing of knowledge.'

'Interesting,' responded Gabriel. 'I will think it over.'

'Gosh, you really are beautiful, you know.' Oshanel smiled delicately at her twin Cosadriel's lovely remark. They were dining with Sariel and Gloryel at London that night, having been invited over for a week, one of their numerous visits, and Oshanel had just entered the room, dressed in white and radiating pure beautiful elegance.

Sariel spoke up. 'Oshanel. Only the glory of God surpasses the vision before my eyes.'

'And what glory is that? asked Gloryel suspiciously.

'Well, you know,' replied Sariel softly to his twin, upon which Gloryel blushed.

They dined well that night and Cosadriel watched lovingly in the way Oshanel constantly displayed grace, poise and elegance in all her words and mannerisms. Really, she was a pure delight.

They made love that night, quite passionately, and as Cosadriel was caressing his twin, Oshanel spoke up.

'You know, Saddy. The rivalry between you and Azrael has gone on practically forever. But, and don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think it is about time you got over it. I mean, there are other angels to compete with. Take Matrel for instance. If you concentrated on him in tennis you would reclaim your number one slot for a lot longer.'

Cosadriel nodded. 'I know what you are saying Oshanel. I know what you are saying. I have given this some thought myself. But the rivalry between us is for a reason. It is healthy. It brings out the best in us. You needn't worry about it.'

'Well, ok. But don't take it so seriously, alright. Be more of a gentleman about things.'

'As you wish.'

'Thank you.'

Cosadriel dreamed that night about wrestling with Azrael and, while it ended in a draw and he was disappointed, upon waking he somehow got the point.

In truth, they were generally a settled couple. Yaramiel and Valeriel who lived in the province of Argentina as Overseer and Lady of the Keep of Buenos Aires, main keep of Argentina, were most definitely a settled couple. When Yaramiel had suggested to Valeriel that as soon as Michael and Elenniel had wed, they set the date soon after, it had been accepted unequivocabally. They were a partnership – a permanent partnership.

Yaramiel concentrated on the soccer these days. That was his major obsession. The Brephoran teams of South America performed exceptionally well in soccer, usually rivalling the Terraphoran's of Europe. It was an extremely contested sport and had become the most popular of the Realm's sporting pastimes.

Valeriel herself sat on the Brephoran soccer council as Argentina's representative, as she too loved the game and played regularly in the women's league. She was starting to become more competitive as time passed and found meaning to life in doing this. She had decided, once, that life had to be filled with something and that whatever you chose, choose well and do your very best at it.

And so to compliment Yaramiel's growing obsession in a sport which would seemingly last forever, Valeriel had chosen soccer, which was also called football, to attempt to excel at and enjoy the niche culture associated with it.

In a way it was an obsession for the two of them, but seemingly a healthy one and as the years passed and their expertise grew they grew to love the sport even more so and delight in the knowledge and wisdom each of them could share about it.

They fitted well together, did Yaramiel and Valeriel and a lesson both of them had learned to make relationships work was the spirit of compromise and complimenting. When each gave thought to the wants and needs of the other in the partnership, smooth sailing generally resulted. And, now, neither would have it any other way.

Azrael sat in Edinburgh Keep in Scotland, home of the brave. He was thinking on football and the next realm provincial challenge cup. Scotland had won the cup a number of times, as most provinces now had, but Azrael was quietly determined to improve the percentages of Scotland's overall performance. Scotland had a long association with the game which had initially developed down south in England. Sariel himself was more devoted to cricket and its promotion, but occasionally took part in the soccer competitions. He generally respected England the most in the game, as they often proved the most competitive, but other nations were always rising up and showing their talent as well, particularly the Brephoran's of South America.

Iceland, located not far from Scotland, now challenged them often, especially as Cosadriel, when selected for the main team, pushed very hard to defeat his long-term adversary.

Azrael was a cracker at the game, rarely out of the main team when he needed or wanted to be. Occasionally his form would slip for a while, and he would drift down to the lower competitions, but his spirit had usually risen within him at these times and he inevitably drifted back upwards to the main league.

But, recently, Azrael had been reaching conclusions. These things, such as soccer and so on, were the building blocks of life. They filled in the eternal time with activity which brought joy to the soul. So Azrael was gradually becoming, even more so, dedicated to giving a quality performance in all that he undertook in relation to sporting activities. If you were going to live life, may as well excel he thought to himself.

Kwintakel, his twin, was more occupied with tennis and likewise had become quite competitive. She, as yet, had not developed the drive and ambitions of her twin, but was steadily improving at the game as the centuries came and went.

Competition time was an exciting time for both of them and ensured filled conversations at dinner in which a spirit of affection and love strongly permeated. Like others, these two twins were suited to each other, and the wisdom of God in the coupling of twins seemed wise to their eyes.

Raphael was convicted. He had recently concluded, in his often soul-searching retreats, that the love he desired had not arisen because there was something lacking in his own life. To win the affections of his twin Nimorel in the way he really desired he needed to do more. He needed to show an edge to his life which she had perhaps never seen. He needed to show a harder edge, one not necessarily less spiritual, but more competitive.

And so he had decided to take up football and see if it could bring him the happiness he desired. Unsurprisingly, as it was so much in his nature to do so anyway, he drew up charts and tables and made training patterns and did other things to clearly organise how he would achieve success. To win the heart of his twin and to find the love he really desired he would have to be the best. He would have to be the very very best in what he turned his attentions to and excel in ways which no other angels really had excelled at.

And so, when he began training for football 5 hours every afternoon, devoting all his free time to this pursuit, his twin Nimorel just silently observed wondering what the heck had come over her twin. But she said nothing and gave Raphael the grace of allowing him to pursue his interests in whatever manner he deemed appropriate.

He knew, in time, he would win her love and thus set about becoming the best he could be. Coming second, now, was not an option for Raphael, third-born of the male Seraphim angels of eternity.

Saruviel was in his office in Kalphon keep, thinking about his twin Krystabel. Michael had proposed to Elenniel long ago, but rumors were the wedding was finally soon to happen. And because of this Saruviel was giving serious thought to the issue of marriage himself. Really, like Michael, there could be no other choice than his own twin. She was the most suited to him and as the centuries had given way to millennia he had, perhaps even despite himself, grown to trust in the wisdom and design of the creation of God and, on this belief, saw in Krystabel the finest of choices for his own marriage partner. She would do in a way no other angel possibly could.

Saruviel did not really love Krystabel in the way other angels expressed love. Rather, Saruviel was devoted to her and was willing to, as he saw it, make a commitment to her – an enduring commitment – which would outlive the affections of flattery. Saruviel wanted something deeper than that and sensed in Krystabel the intellect and devotion suitable to himself for this reality to be accomplished.

He would wait, though, some time after Elenniel and Michael wed. He sensed already that many others would wed soon after Michael and Elenniel and, so as not to be seen as predictable and common, Saruviel would choose the right time to make his intentions known.

All that he could really hope was that his twin would say yes.

'So, the first day of the new cycle. That is accepting to yourself?'

'I can't think of a better way to begin it, Michael.'

'Good. We are agreed then.' He bent over, kissed Elenniel on the forehead, and left the room. Sitting there Elenniel's heart was beating strongly. Her beloved had finally set the date. Thank God for that.

'Well, how have you been Ariel?'

'Fugg off, creep.'

'My, you have changed.'

'Hey, I am a sweetheart. I always have been. You're the one with the problem.'

Daniel resented that, but was not surprised at the suggestion. 'Look, I don't have a problem. We never really have gotten along that well. But I felt, with the wedding date now set, I wanted to have a word with you about something important.'

'What?' she asked, heat in her words.

'About the sitting arrangements. Ambriel has shared with me that, while he hasn't insisted, Michael would prefer if the Seraphim twins were all seated together at the wedding. He has invited all the Seraphim and all have responded that they will be attending. So, really, I just wanted to clear this with you first. I would have preferred sitting with Sharlamane, but I would rather hold to my brother's wishes on his big day. So, is that alright with you? Will you sit next to me at the wedding?'

Ariel looked at him strictly and softened somewhat. 'Well, ok Daniel. But this doesn't mean that we are friends, ok.'

'God forbid.'

'You said it.'

'Well, thanks. I must be going so I guess I will see you on the day. Wear something nice, ok. And I will put on my best.'

'You better.'

Daniel turned and walked off and, watching him go, the heart of Ariel, 45th born of the female Seraphim of eternity, just softened a little.

Chapter Seven

'Remember, brother, she loves you. So be particularly attentive for the next few years. Seal her heart with your affections.'

'I will Ambriel,' replied Michael.

They stood before the throne of Zaphon, the throneroom filled with all of the 140 Seraphim, and some of the elder Cherubim. There was also a camera filming the event, televising it throughout the realm.

Meludiel looked up at Ambriel and smiled to him. 'I love you,' she whispered at him. He whispered the same back.

Raphael sat next to Nimorel who was admiring the way he was dressed.

Azrael and Cosadriel were sitting next to each other, with their twins next to them. They had been chatting and bragging, nothing unusual, but both had big smiles on their face this day.

And Daniel sat with Ariel. And, as the ceremonial music started, indicating the bride was coming forth, Ariel put her hand, delicately in Daniel's, and looked at him. He turned, looked at her, smiled, and kissed her forehead. And she blushed.

The music began and the Queen of Eternity, Royal Elenniel came down the aisle. Michael just looked at her in her radiance, his eyes beaming.

When she had reached the throne, she stood next to Michael and both of them turned to the throne. While Davriel had initially been asked to be the minister for the service, someone greater had stepped in and asked to do the honours. And so, before God himself, the wedding of eternity began.

The Father of Glory spoke up.

'Michael. You are my son, and I love you. I cherish you dearly and have long been looking forward to this day. I have three questions to ask of you. Firstly, do you love this twin of yours you have asked to marry. Do you love Elenniel.'

'I do,' responded Michael.

'Very good. And secondly, will you be faithful to her and provide for her all the days of her life.'

'I will,' said Michael.

'And, finally, will you set the example of a husband, a man of responsibility and ensure your marriage is an example to all of the purity and dedication of true unity.'

'I will,' replied Michael.

'Then you have my blessing.

After a while God spoke to Elenniel.

'Dear daughter, do you love Michael.'

'I do,' she responded.'

'Will you remain faithfully at his side?'

'I will,' she responded.

'And will you grant him the love and peace and consolation his heart needs and desires?'

Elenniel turned to Michael, looked into his eyes, and said, 'I will.'

'Then you have my blessing. Now Michael, kiss your beloved bride.'

Michael came forward and the kiss of eternity was lovingly watched and remembered by the whole realm.

Later, as the celebrations were underway, and it had been announced that Michael was now turning the overseersmanship of Zaphon over to Gabriel for a long deserved rest, Gabriel was looking at the throne of Zaphon. It burned the purple it usually burned. Aquariel looked at him and the flames of God. 'It will be your turn soon, Gab.' Just then the flame turned from purple to blue and Aquariel looked straight at Gabriel and smiled. 'Well how about that.' And they both laughed.

The End of Eternity


End file.
